Power of Darkness
by dragonfreak1112
Summary: The Dark master has been freed and all heck breaks loose! Now a group of Dragons must band together to stop the evil Dark master from ruling over the land and to prevent the destruction of the entire Dragon Race!
1. Darkness Returns

Chapter 1

Darkness Returns

"Good morning, Daire." Yelled Aaron as he flew above Daire's spot. Daire yawned in reply and called back "Good morning to you, Aaron. What are you up to today?" yawning once more and stretching his limbs. "Want to help me train? My test with Spyro and Ignitus is today." Called Aaron as he executed a backward loop. " Yeah, sure. Meet me at the temple entrance in 25 minutes." Yelled Daire. "Don't be late!" cried Aaron as he flew off toward the entrance to practice his flying techniques at the obstacle course.

Daire lazily gets up and walks from his spot over to the water hole to get a drink when he senses something bad is happening. Just as he's thinking this, Barak walks right into him and knocks Daire to the ground. " Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry, Daire! Are you ok?" said Barak, helping Daire back up. "I'm fine. Don't you sense something?" Said Daire in a hushed tone. Barak fell silent for a moment, then wispered " I do. What is that?" Daire stood up and wispered "Follow me. I think it is coming from Convexity." Barak and Daire launch themselves toward the sealed Convexity portal.

When both of them reach the portal, they pass through to find Red, the Sorceress and Ripto at the dark master's prison, casting a spell around it.

"What do you think they are doing, Daire? Are they trying to release the Dark Master?" murmured Barak. "I don't know! But whatever they are trying to do, I sense trouble is following it. Let's move in a bit closer w/out letting them know we are here." Wispered Daire, moving in enough so as to see things more clearly. 

All of a sudden, they see something emerging from the prison that looks like a dragon and is reddish black in color in his scales and wings. After he fully emerges,another Dragon black in color, emerges from the prison. The Dark Master appears after him with about 200,000 other beasts and creatures. They see the reddish Dragon conversing with Red, so they struggle to move in closer to hear what they are saying. "…Dante, don't hurt us! We swear that we've been trying for days to release you, but we had to find the right spell!" pleaded Red, falling to his knees. " How dare you address me and my Master like that! You shall die!" said Dante, holding his claws in the air and brings them in front of Red. 

When the claw reaches Red's throat, he starts to choak and convulses on the stone he was standing on. " Dante, release him. He will be punished, but not right now!" Said the Dark Master in a menacing tone. "As you wish, master!" sneered Dante, releasing the magic. Red clutched his throat and coughed. They all bow to the Dark Master. "They will be loyal servants! Prepare the troops, Dante! Soon, we will break the through the portal and the race of Dragons will be wiped from the planet forever!" cried the D.M., laughing manically.

"Daire, we need to tell the Elders about this! Let's get out of here, now!" whispered Barak loudly. "I agree. Let's leave before they spot us." Whispered Daire back. When they start heading for the portal exit however, they are spotted by the sorceress. "Stop them! They'll warn the other Dragons!" cried the Sorceress. "Oh, shoot! Go, Barak!" cried Daire, launching an earth bomb barrage at the oncoming batlike creatures. They reach the portal door just in time and the creatures are repelled. "That was too close!" Said Barak.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2

The Meeting

They both fly at full wingbeat towards the temple and land in the meeting room. They both take a second to catch their breath, and tell the elders what exactly took place inside the portal. They all gasp and stare at them in amazement. "Are you sure that's what you saw, you two?" Said Ignitus, his muscles tense. "Yes, and he has over 200,000 dark creatures at his command! He even said he was going to try and break the portal's seal!" Cried Barak, almost on the verge of tears. "Ok,ok calm down, Barak! We all need to meet together and discuss this! I need you two to gather up all the dragons and meet us at the temple gate ASAP!" said a worried Ignitus.

"Ok! Daire, you go and get Spyro, Nuri, and Cynder! Barak, you go get Sabra and Aaron! You know where to meet!" Said Volteer, flying off with the other elders to the temple gate. Daire and Barak take off and fly in different directions.

Daire is flying for 10 min when he spots Nuri, practicing her Fire techniques. He lands about 75ft away and walks over to Nuri. "Nuri?" said Daire, being careful to avoid her fire. Nuri flips around and swings her tail at Daire, but Daire grabs it with his claws. "Hey, it's me. It's ok." Said Daire, releasing her tail. " Oh, it's you. What do you want?" asked Nuri, giving a disgusted look. "come with me. The elders need to talk to us." Replied Daire, wiping the dust off his scales. "Oh, really? What's happened?" asked Nuri. "The elders will explain everything. I just need you to come with me. Come on!" Said Daire, taking off in a flurry of dust. "Whatever!" whispered Nuri and followed him. 

Daire and Nuri spot Cynder and Spyro about another 2 miles off, sleeping in some flowers. They both land right in the flowerbed, startling them both. " what the heck? Don't startle us like that again!" cried Spyro, catching his breath. "Sorry, master Spyro!" replied Nuri and Daire sadly. "What's up? Do you 2 need something?" Said Cynder, Yawning and baring her pearl white fangs. " The elders are holding an emergency meeting. We need to go right now!" "What for?" asked a puzzled Spyro. "The elders will explain everything. We need to get back as soon as possible. Come on!" cried Daire as he took off, Nuri following him. "Let's go, Spyro! It must be something big and important." Said Cynder, taking off following Nuri. Spyro followed behind.

When they all reach the temple gate, Barak, Aaron, and Sabra are already there. They all land and walk over to the elders. "What's wrong, Ignitus?" Asked a puzzled Spyro. "Daire and Barak witnessed the Dark master's revival and were almost killed. Now, the Dark Master and his servants are trying to break through Convexity's seal!" Said Ignitus.

" we also saw 2 other Dragons with him. One was Reddish black and the other was pure black. We also saw Red, the Sorceress, and Ripto there as well!" said Daire with a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Oh, this isn't good! What are we going to do? In 2 weeks, they will break through the seal and unleash their beasts throughout this land!" cried Barak.

"Calm down, Barak! Freaking out won't help! We need to think of a plan to defend this world." Said Ignitus, a bit of agitation in his voice. "perhaps we can help out!" said a mysterious voice. "I know that voice! Could it be? –looks around and sees Luna and Draco- Luna and Draco!" cried Spyro, running towards him. "How are you, friend? What have you been up to?" said Draco, putting away his travel pod away. 

"well, we got a problem on our hands! The Dark Master, 2 of his most powerful servants, and about 200,000 or more are bent on wiping out the Dragon Race forever!" Exclaimed Spyro then accidently releasing a jet of Flame at Aaron. Aaron creates a shield of Pure Dark Energy and the fire rebounds off the shield into the sky. They all watch it go up for a second and then they go back to discussing and telling Luna and Draco what is happening. "The Guardians and I will find a way to strengthen the portal's seal. In the meantime, I want all of you to to gather up as many of the Dragons as possible and bring them to the temple. If the dark master wants a war, then by golly we'll give him one!" Cried Ignitus.


	3. Test of Skills

Chapter 3

Test of Skills

Before they all fly off, Draco walks up to the group and hands them all a crystal from his pouch. "What are these?" asked a confused Sabra. "They are com crystals! They go behind one of your ears and when you find some dragons, just think of who you want to call and it'll connect you right to them, no matter how far you are away from them!" Said Draco, giving the last one to Aaron. "Ok! Remember to contact either Draco or one of us if you find any more Dragons! Now, move out!" cried Ignitus like a drill seargent. Daire, Nuri, Sabra, Spyro, Cynder, and Barak fly off in different directions, but Aaron remains behind to ask Draco something. 

Ignitus calls Draco and Luna over and talks to them silently for a few mins. Aaron walks over and overhears: … " is there somewhere Luna and I can stay?" Asked Draco. Before the Elders could reply, Aaron walks up to Draco. "You can stay in my Cave. I haven't used it in months because I'm staying at the temple. You may stay there as long as you need to." Aaron said with a smile. " Thank you, Aaron! That is generous of you! Lead us to it." Said Luna with a smile. 

Aaron then leads them to a cave about 20-35 ft high and 200 ft long w/ 3-4 adjacent rooms. "Will this be ok?" Said Aaron, following Luna and Draco into the cave. Draco walks through the cave and comes back out 2 min later. "It will be Perfect. Thanks a ton!" Exclaimed Draco. "Now, do you know where you do tests?" Said Draco, looking around the sorrounding canyon. "What are you talking about?" Asked a puzzled Aaron. "You had a test today, didn't you?" said Draco, looking at Aaron in the eyes. "Yeah, with Spyro and Ignitus! Why?" Asked Aaron with a puzzled look in his eye. 

"Well, with all the going ons and such, Ignitus has asked Luna and I to do the test instead." Aaron looked shocked. He, of all Dragons, would get to learn from the masters of the twilight Dragon clans. "You serious? You 2 perform the test?" cried Aaron. Both replied with a curt nod yes. "sweet!" whispered Aaron. "Follow me. I'll take you there." Said Aaron, a load of excitement in his voice.

Aaron took them to a small, open arena about 3-4 miles from the temple grounds. They each landed on opposite sides. "You ready, Aaron? We aren't not holding back!" Said Draco, Standing on 2 legs and creating 2 crystal blades as hard as diamonds and Luna creating a crystal staff with 2 crystal blades as long as longswords. "Bring it on!" cried Aaron, crossing his arms. Draco and Luna stared in amazement as 2 longswords made out of pure dark energy formed in his claws. "aaaaaaaah!" cried Aaron as he finished his transformation by creating dark energy armor. "you will not beat me so easily!" cried Aaron as he sped toward Draco and Luna at an inhuman speed.

"Whoa, he's as fast as I am!" said Draco, parrying a blow to his leg and his head. Luna slashes at Aaron, but Aaron speeds out of the way and flies into the air. Draco and Luna follow Aaron, slashing and parrying for 20 min, but they seem to have a hard time hurting Aaron. "Luna, I need you to stand out for now and create a shield around the arena so that we do not leave the arena. I have to resort to this to keep up with him!" Said Draco, unfolding his massive wings. "Are you sure? Using those wings will deplete your energy very fast! You won't last more than 30 min!" Said Luna, absorbing her blades and staff. "Don't worry! I'll be fine! Just ready the barrier." Said Draco, rising in the air. "Be safe." Whispered Luna, covering the entire arena with a crystal barrier.

Draco goes to rush Aaron, but sees him meditating and chanting with his blades across his chest. Draco charges Aaron but his blade is stopped in midair, a couple of feet from Aaron. No matter how much he struggled, he could not get his blade closer. "How is he able to do that?" whispred Draco.

"aaaaaaaaaah!" cried Aaron and a wave appeared and sent Draco flying halfway across the arena. Draco made a shield and redirected the wave back at Aaron, but fizzled out before it hit him. "He is no pushover. He was trained well!" Exclaimed Draco, Absorbing the shield. Aaron and Draco fly at speeds not possible by any other Dragon in existence.


	4. Aaron's Past

Chapter 4

Aaron's past

Draco and Aaron fight for another 15 min and then they lock blades in the middle of the arena. "you are as strong and as fast as I am. You've been trained well." Announced a out-of-breath Draco. "The test is over! Excellent job, Aaron! You are the most powerful Dragon I've ever fought in my life as a twilight guard!" Said Draco, absorbing his crystal blades and flying to the floor. "Thank you, Draco! But I don't just use darkness like that! I can use just about any darkness attack you can think of." Said Aaron, following Draco to the floor. "What do you mean?" asked Draco, walking with Aaron over to Luna.

"I haven't spent my whole life with Spyro and the others. I spent over half my life trapped in convexity and under the Dark master's influence." Explained Aaron. " I was taken as an Egg from the temple by a Dragon named Dante and absorbed into Convexity's portal. "What? –forms a blade and holds it up to Aaron's neck- Why are you here then, Dark Dragon?" Said Draco threatingly. 

"I was Rescued by Spyro. When Spyro came into Convexity going after Cynder, my good side called out to Spyro and he heard it. Spyro knocked me out when he flew inside the portal after Cynder and it changed me into spirit form. He took my spirit body and attached it to his own soul and carried me out. Although Spyro forgot to detach me after he got out, I was able to detach myself after I came to. Spyro and the Elders have protected me ever since." Explained Aaron. 

"Draco, put away that sword! He won't hurt us!" Said Luna. "Oh, yeah! Sorry!" apologized Draco, absorbing the blade. "So, you were trained by the Dark Master for 12 yrs? No wonder you could manipulate Darkness like that!" Exclaimed Luna as she finished absorbing the crystal barrier. "Wait! How do you know that? I've only told that to Spyro and the Elders!" Said Aaron angrily. "we've had contact with Spyro ever since we last came 10 yrs ago. He told us about 5 yrs ago that he rescued a dragon that was with the dark master for 12 years. That's how we know." Explained Luna, brushing off her scales.

"Oh! Sorry for exploding like that!" Said Aaron! "It's alright! Now, go back and get some sleep. You may come to the training session I'm going to have with the other Dragons if you wish in the morning." Said Draco, standing up. "Alright! See you tomorrow! Thanks for doing the test with me, Draco and Luna! I learned a lot." Said Aaron! "No prob! See ya later!" Said Draco, flying after Luna! "Draco, I found some Dragons and I'm bringing them in." Called Spyro over the Com Crystal. "Ok! Good! Take them to the temple." Draco called back. " Gotcha. Said Spyro and Hung up.


	5. Training Gone Wrong

Chapter 5

Training gone wrong

At Daybreak, the Elders take a tally of all the Dragons that were brought into the temple that night. The total came to 20 Dragons. "that isn't enough. We need to find more or there will be Dragon corpses everywhere." Murmured a concerned Ignitus. Ignitus hears something on the com Crystal, so he tunes into the frequency and hears from Draco: "Spyro and his friends are to meet in the training room in the temple in 1 hour. Bring armor!" the signal then faded into nothing. "Why is he calling them to the training room?" Ignitus wondered.

At 9:00, everyone except the Elders meet in the Training room. Draco gets ready to brief them on what they are to accomplish. "Today, I'm going to take an assessment on your skills. You may use any attacks, including breath attacks against me or Luna. Luna will train the females and I will train the males. After everyone has gone through, we will switch roles and I will test the females while Luna tests the guys. Aaron is allowed to sit out this session since I tested him last night, but only if he wishes. Any questions?" Draco inquired. The room was silent. "Now then, let's get started. Who wants to go first? We need a female and a male." Called Draco. 

Daire and Nuri were the first ones. "Ready?" Called Draco and Luna together. Daire and Nuri nodded yes. "Before we start," Said Draco, put this on!" Said Draco, making 2 hand-size crystals. "what are these for?" Nuri inquired. " when these crystals flash red, that means you've been hurt. When the crystal flashes 3 times, it will flash purple. That means you're dead. Just insert them into your chestplate and we'll begin" said Draco. They both insert the crystals and the battle begins. 

After 10 min, both Luna and Draco beat Nuri and Daire. "Daire, you are doing well, but don't get too cocky or you'll lose focus." Explained Draco. "Got it!" Said Daire and walked back to his place. "Nuri, nice job but be careful when you activate your napalm. You want to be the only one that is fighting when you use it." Explained Nuri. So, this went on for the next hour as they fought and taught each of the other Dragons. Finally, it was Aaron's turn.

"You sure you want to train? You went through an intense test last night." Said a concerned Draco. "Yeah. I'll be fine!" said Draco, getting in the ready stance. "Ok!" Said Draco and got in his battle stance. Before he attacked however, he saw Aaron staring into the distance. "Aaron, are you ok?" Yelled Draco. No answer. " Aaron!" Yelled Draco.Aaron gripped his head. "AAAAH! Get out of my head! AAAAH!" Cried Aaron, holding his head. This went on for about 2-3 min, then Aaron let go of his head and let it fall. When his head Rested, they Could see Aaron's eyes turned red!"Aaron, are you alright?" called Spyro. 

"Everything you know is at an end! Muhahahaha!" Cried Aaron in an evil voice. "Stop him! He's been taken by the Dark master!" Aaron rushed At Spyro, but Draco stopped him by imprisoning him in a crystal cage. Aaron started bashing against the Crystal walls, cracking the outer Crystal layer."Let me out of here I tell you! You will die!" Cried the Dark Master. "Man, his Strength is inhuman as well! He's breaking through a prison that no Dragon has ever broken out of before!" Thought Draco as he struggled to keep the prison intact. "Luna, go and get the elders! They are the only ones that can free him. I'll hold him off!" Called Draco as he held the prison intact from Aaron's massive power. "Be back in a flash!" Said Luna, speeding out the door. 

Aaron let loose a punch that just about broke the crystal prison. Draco put yet another layer of crystal on the prison. Luna Returned with the elders. The elders gathered around Aaron and started chanting an inaudible spell and a mass of energy gathered over the Prison. The Crystal prison was just about to be Broken. "Hurry! I can't hold him off much longer!" Cried Draco, almost drained of energy. The chanting stopped and the mass of energy flew through the prison and hit Aaron head on. Aaron fell over unconcious and Draco released the Prison and then fell over, breathing heavily.


	6. On a Date

Sorry if this chapter is a little lengthy but hope you enjoy it anyway

Sorry if this chapter is a little lengthy but hope you enjoy it anyway!!

Chapter 6

On a Date

When Daire, Sabra, Spyro and Barak Carry Aaron off to his room, Nuri and Cynder rush over to Draco. "Are you alright, honey?" said Luna, licking Draco's face. " Yeah! Just drained from keeping Aaron trapped. He is one powerful Dragon. No one has ever cracked my crystal prison like he just did. Those crystals are the hardest substance in the known dragon Realms." Said Draco, absorbing the crystal prison. "Will Aaron be ok, Ignitus? Draco's prison can sometimes absorb energy from the one that has been trapped in it." Explained Luna, Helping Draco up. "Yeah, he'll be fine! We're glad you did that or else he could have taken out the temple in 2 punches. He is a powerful dragon!" Explained Terrador. "I'm going back to my cave and getting some rest. See ya later!!" Said Draco, flying off towards the mountains.

After everyone had left Aaron's room, Sabra Stayed behind a little longer and left a note under Aaron's pillow. She then left the room and let him sleep. About 3 hours later, Aaron wakes and sees the note left for him. He carefully opens the envelope and it reads: 

"Dear Aaron,

I know you've been under a lot of stress the last few days, so how about we spend a day doing whatever you want? I already told the elders about missing tomorrow and they said it was fine. Meet me in the main hall at 8:00 tomorrow morning and don't be late!!"

Love,

Sabra

Aaron silently cheered and put the note on the stone table in his room. He walked out to the temple gate and went down to the circular area and leaned up against a pillar. He gazed at the stars for a while, thinking about what he wanted to do tomorrow. As he thought on this, Draco walked down to meet him. "Look who's awake! How are you, Aaron?" said Draco, patting Aaron on the back. "better! I didn't know that the Dark master could still take control of me! I'm sorry I made you go through that!!" Murmured Aaron sadly. "Hey, it's no big deal!! The important thing is that you are alive" said Draco

–leans up against a pillar- "how about I train you myself?" Said Draco. "What? Me?" Said Aaron, pointing to himself. Draco nodded. "The day after tomorrow, meet me in the training room at 10:30 a.m. I'll teach you how to use Crystal to your advantage. Don't be late!!" Said Draco, heading back toward the temple. "Draco?" Cried Aaron. "Yes?" Said Draco. "Why are you doing this for me?" Said Aaron. "Because I can see that you are a special Dragon. No one has ever bested me at anything before." Said Draco, continuing toward the Temple. 

The next morning, Sabra is waiting for Aaron in the main hall when Aaron shows finally shows up. "Ready to go?" Said Sabra, licking Aaron's face. "Ready!" Aaron smiled and followed Sabra to a stone table full of portable portals. "Where did you want to go?" Asked Sabra, looking over the portals on the table. Aaron spotted the portal to Tall Plains. "How does Tall Plains sound?" Asked Aaron. "Sounds Great!! Let's go!!" Exclaimed Sabra, grabbing the portal and throwing it into the air. 

They walk through the portal and end up in the god's shrine. When they walked up the steps, they were greeted by Kane. "We thought you'd come. Follow me and we'll eat like Kings!!" Said Kane, leading them to a wide area full of fruits, meats and water. "Dig in!! it's all for you!! Consider it our thanks for Spyro helping us long ago." Said Kane. Aaron and Sabra eat all the meat and fruit and each of them take 5 long draughts of water from the stream. "Aah! That was delicious!" Said Aaron, licking his lips clean. "touche." Said Sabra, licking her lips. 

They take off into the Sky and do aerieal acrobatics for a while, and then they dive into a lake. The cool water feels good on their scales and they chase after giant fish and have a great time, and, before they know it, it is already dark. They go to the highest hill, called Moon Hill, and lay on their backs and look at the stars. They share Jokes with each other and laugh as loud as they can. They stare at the stars for hours when Sabra breaks the silence.

"Hey Aaron?" asked Sabra, turning toward him. "Yeah, what's up?" Asked Aaron. "is it true that you were raised by the Dark master? I keep hearing that you were taught a massive amount of dark spells and Shadow techniques." Said Sabra, facing at the stars again. "Yeah, it's true. I was stolen from the temple as an egg by a Dragon named Dante and from what I heard from Daire, Dante was reborn and he doesn't look much older than when he stole me." Said Aaron, picking grass and letting it blow from his claw. "let's abandon this talk! I hate what happened in the past, and, if I ever see Dante, he will die by my hand!!" Cried Aaron, clenching his claws. "Sorry, Aaron! I didn't want to anger you!!" said Sabra, grabbing Aaron's claws with affection. "sorry for losing it!! I usually don't, but just thinking of Dante makes me angry." Said Aaron, relaxing his clenched muscles.

They have silence for 5 min then Sabra asks: "Did you like this day off, Aaron?" "it was perfect! The dinner, the flying, everything. Thank you so much!! I love you, Sabra!" Said Aaron, licking Sabra on the cheek. " No problem!! It was nothing!! Glad you had fun and I love you too!!" Said Sabra, licking him back. They interlock tails and fall asleep under the starry sky.

-story switches to dark master-

"Dante, Thanos, how is it coming with unlocking all the portals to the other realms?" Growled the Dark Master in a bad mood. " very good, Master. We've managed to unlock over half the portals already. In a matter of Days, we'll have all the portals unlocked!" exclaimed Dante. "Very good!! Keep working on the portals, Dante. Thanos, you take the Sorceress and 5,000 of my soldiers and go and Attack Tall Plains!! I sense that my former Apprentice is there! Go there and kill him and anyone who is possibly with him!! The Dark master laughed manaically. The time of Reckoning is soon at hand." Thanos takes the sorceress and the troops and passes through the portal into tall plains.

-story goes back to Aaron and Sabra-


	7. Ambush!

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ambush!!

When Sabra wakes up, it is about 1 hour before Dawn. She looks down and Aaron is still asleep. She smiles and yawns, and careful not to wake Aaron, stands up and stretches her limbs. "what a beautiful morning." Thought Sabra, looking at the sky. She let Aaron sleep for a little longer, then she nudged him awake. He yawned and stretched his Limbs. "Good morning, Aaron! Did you sleep well?" Asked Sabra. "Pretty good! Better than I have in 3 days." Said Aaron, yawning once more. "Well, we better get you back so that you don't miss training." Said Aaron.

Aaron and Sabra fly back to the God's shrine. Just before they activate the portal, Sabra spots a flock of Arrows heading straight for Aaron. "Look out, Aaron!!" Yelled Sabra, pushing Aaron away and 5 arrows landing right in her Back. She screams in pain. "Sabra!! What happened?" cried Aaron, rushing to her side. He looks up and sees that they are sorrounded on all sides. He spots the Sorceress and Thanos standing at the top of the steps.

"well,well, well, it can't be!! Aaron, Former apprentice of the dark master, here with his little girlfriend!! Too bad she may not live to tell the rest of the Dragons what happened because of my poison arrows.." Exclaimed Thanos, laughing manaically " How Dare you harm my Girlfriend! No one does that to any of my friends and gets away with it!!"Cried Aaron, standing in front of Sabra.

"you're one to talk! Right and left flanks, attack!" Cried the Sorceress. Aaron holds his claws in the air at the troops and mutters: "Draconis Maldime!!" 2 beams of dark energy shoot from his palms and take out over 150 enemies. He sees Sabra stand up and walk to his side. "I don't want you to fight. I can handle this!" Said Aaron, forming 2 dark blades. "And miss out on the fun? I think not!!" Exclaimed Sabra, forming a blade on her tail. Be careful! Don't exert yourself. That poison they used is powerful!" Said Aaron, dark armor forming on his body. "It'll take more than this poison to stop me! Now, let's get them!!" Cried Sabra, whipping her tail. With Blades in hand, they both rush at the oncoming enemies.


	8. Help!

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Help!!

Aaron and Sabra keep slashing at the enemies, taking out 3 or 4 every swing. But, as the battle dragged on, Aaron could sense that Sabra was losing strength. She would not last that much longer. The Poison they used, he knew, could kill the toughest Dragon within 1 hour. "It has been about 35 min since she was hit with the arrows." Thought Aaron, slashing an ape in two. "her movements are slowing and she has cuts from swords everywhere." Just as he thought that, he spotted Sabra flying through the air and slamming against the shrine wall. She was cut all over and had tremors all over. He spotted the sorceress walking toward her, staff in Hand.

"Time for you to Die, Dragoness!!" The Sorceress Cried, raising her Staff. "draci….." she gasped and looked down to see a dark blade protruding from her chest. She turns around to face Aaron. "No one hurts my Girlfriend!!" Aaron Said, yanking the sword out with a magical thread. The Sorceress gasps again and falls over Dead. Sabra glances up at Aaron, then falls unconcious. "I need to Call Draco!" thought Aaron, reaching for his Com Crystal. "But first, I'll get rid of these pests." Said Aaron, crossing his Arms and rising in the air. He throws his arms out and cries: "Draconis Demi!!" a dark mist covers the enemies in the shrine. He then Cries: "Draconis Gonge!!" The Mist explodes and kills the troops around him.Aaron then tries to find Draco's frequency on the Com Crystal with Thanos recovering from the blast.

-story switches to Draco and the rest of the Dragons-

"Where is Aaron and Sabra? I told them not to be late!! They can't miss their training and it starts in 5 min!" Cried a worried Draco. "Calm Down, Draco!! They probably slept in. they are porbably on their way now."Spyro said, finishing his breakfast. Just then, Draco hears something faint in his Com Crystal and tunes into it. " Hello? This is Aaron! Can anyone hear me?" "Aaron, where are you? Sabra's Training starts in 5 min!" Cried Draco, swinging a crystal in his claws. " We're in a bit of a situation. We were ambushed by the Dark Master's Troops and Sabra has been poisoned by Dark Poison." Aaron Said cutting a Dreadwing in half. "Crap!Stay where you are!! I'm on my way." Cried Draco, running to get Luna. "Hurry! She won't last too much longer." Aaron said and hung up.

Draco flies to their cave to get some supplies and to wake Luna, who had slept in. He reached the cave and walked over to Luna, tapping her on the shoulder. "Luna, wake up." Draco Said, tapping her shoulder and then putting on his Armor. " What is it, Draco?" Said Luna, yawning. Draco straps on his chestplate and answers: "I need to go. Aaron and Sabra got into some trouble at Tall Plains and now Sabra is badly hurt. I'm going to help them, so I need you to conduct Today's training session." Draco Said, putting on a piece of Armor on his arms. He tries to put on Armor on his tail, but can't reach the straps. Luna walks up and straps it on. " What is the lesson for today?" asked Luna, straping the last Strap. Draco grabs the portal to Tall plains and answers: "it is on Proper elemental technique. Teach them how to properly control their element w/out it losing control." Draco Said, throwing the portal at the cave wall. He walks over and kisses Luna on the lips. " I love you!!" they both Said. Draco walks through the portal and watches as the portal closes to their Cave.


	9. Aaron vs Thanos

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Aaron v.s. Thanos

"Sabra, Hold on! Draco is on his way!!" Cried Aaron, slashing and killing enemies left and right. Aaron could see blood leaking from the wounds on her back. He knew that if the arrows were pulled out, she would bleed to death. Just as he finished off a group of enemies, a portal appeared behind him and Draco ran through it.

"Draco!! Thank goodness you made it! Sabra is seriously injured and won't live much longer!" Aaron Said, parrying a blow from a Ape warrior and slashing him with both blades, killing him. "How potent is the poison that they used?" Asked Draco, looking over Sabra's limp figure. "quite potent!! It attacks the circulatory system with a vengence and can kill you in an hour or less." Aaron Said as he slashed through mutated bat creatures. Draco looks at Sabra's Skin Tone and her dilated pupils. " I need to take her back to the cave! I got an antidote that can neutralize this poison. After that, I can take out the arrows w/out her being in danger of dying." Draco Said.

Just as he tried to pick her up, a magic bolt flies at draco. Draco grabs Sabra and moves away just in time to avoid the bolt. They Both See Thanos standing at the top of the steps. "She is not going anywhere! That pathetic Dragoness has met her fate!" Cried Thanos, laughing manaically. "Says you, moron!!" Draco exclaimed, creating 2 crystal blades. Thanos laughed even harder. "That crystal is no match for me!" Exclaimed Thanos, sending black orbs at his blades. Once the magic hits the crystal, it melts away.

"What? How did he do that?" Draco cried dropping his blades and them turning to a pool at his feet. " it seems the dark master has found a way to counteract your crystal. It seems like he got a bit smarter since he's been in that portal." Exclaimed Aaron. Thanos looked irritated. "Twilight dragons are so annoying. Time for you to die! Dracium formus!!" Cried Thanos as a beam of energy shot out of his mouth at Draco. Aaron Runs in front of Draco and blocks the blast with his hands. "Draco! Get Sabra back to the Temple. I'll deal with him and catch up with you!" Aaron yelled redirecting the blast into the sky. Draco picks up Sabra. "Be careful!" called Draco and walked to the portal.

"Oh, you're not getting away!" Cried Thanos, shooting more dark energy at Draco. "you're fighting me, Thanos!!" Cried Aaron, absorbing the energy. Draco and Sabra go through the portal and it closes. "You've made a huge mistake, Aaron! Now you will die!!" Thanos said as 2 giant blades formed on his staff. "No one harms my friends and gets away with it. You'll pay with your Life!!" Cried Aaron, unfolding his wings.

Thanos flies up to meet Aaron and they clash. They slash and bash each other for 30 min or more. Aaron holds his claws in the air and cries: Draconis rapido maldime!!" Aaron started shooting dark energy in little bullets like a machine Gun. Thanos blocked all but 1, which nailed him in the chest and made him fall to the ground. Thanos stood up and fired fireballs from his staff/sword. "This is going to end now!" Cried Aaron, landing and forming a pose. "light star formation. 5 point death!" Aaron started darting around Thanos. Once he formed a star, Thanos could feel slashes coming from everywhere. Before he knew it, he had 2 swords going right through him and Aaron was holding them. " Like I said, nobody hurts my friends!!" Aaron Said, Yanking out the swords. Thanos falls over, dead and Aaron activates the portal to the Dragon Temple and walks through it, leaving the sorceress' and Thanos's bodies to rot.


	10. A New Ally

I don't own Spyro and Draco and Luna belong to guardofthetwilight

I don't own Spyro and Draco and Luna belong to guardofthetwilight. Amber belongs to T-M-H-B-77!!

Chapter 10

A New ally

When Aaron enters at the other end of the portal, He sees Draco, Daire, Nuri, Spyro and every other Dragon gathered around her. "Everyone except Spyro, please go back to your Training!! I promise she'll be fine, but it's hard to work with everyone huddled around. Draco Said. The Dragons lowered their heads, but flew out of the cave. Draco encased Sabra in pink crystal and was just about to heal her when Aaron walked up to Draco. "Let me do this!! I'm the one that got us into this mess and I intend to fix it." Aaron Said, Holding his claws over Sabra's body and transferring his energy into it. "Ok! I'll pull out the arrows when the time is right, but try not to transfer all your energy or you'll die!!" Draco said walking over to where the arrows were lodged. "did you give her the antidote?" asked Aaron, focusing harder and Harder. "yes, but we need to focus on getting the arrows out right now!!" Draco said.

They worked for another hour, slowly pulling out the arrows while healing the wounds. After another 20 min, All 5 arrows were out and the pink crystal disappeared. "Sabra is still unconsious, but she is going to be just fine by tomorrow." Draco said, burning the arrows with fire. "That's good…" Aaron said and then fell over, depleted of most of his energy. He fell unconsious and when he woke up, he was with Sabra in the temple infirmery. He spotted a white and Gold Dragon walking toward him. "Oh, you're awake? How do you feel?" asked the Dragon. "Better! Who are you, may I ask?" Asked Aaron, standing up. "My name is Amber!! I'm a friend of Draco's. he called me when you fell unconsious, so I've only been here about 1 hour or so." Amber Said, helping Aaron up, then walking over to Sabra to check on her.

Aaron slowly walked over to Draco. "Hey draco, what happened after I fell unconsious?" Aaron asked, then standing next to him. Draco stratched his chin. " Well, I called Amber from the Other Realm. I carried you here to the temple, and I've been watching over you for the past 3 hours while you've been out. Amber got here about 1 hour ago and I explained the situation to her. She was willing to help us fight the Dark master." Explained Draco. "What can she do?" Asked Aaron. "Be careful what you say! I wouldn't say that to her or you will wind up getting the snot kicked out of you! She is more powerful than she looks!" Warned Draco.

Aaron gulped a loud gulp. "Anyway, show up tomorrow morning at 10:30 and we'll start your personal Training. Don't bring anything with you!!" Draco said, then walking over to stand by Amber just as Sabra was waking up. "Where am i?" asked a dillusional, but consious Sabra. Aaron smiles, a tear falling down his face. He runs over to sabra, careful not to run her over and hugs her. She hugs him Back.

"I thought I lost you, Sabra!! I couldn't live with myself if you were to die from that. I'm so sorry to have put put you through all that!!" Aaron Cried, tears streaming down his face and hitting the ground like raindrops. " It's Ok! It's not your fault! I'm just fine! You are all I need!!" whispered Sabra, a tear rolling down her cheek. Amber and Draco Smile and walk off into the main chamber. Sabra and Aaron sleep in peace, knowing that tomorrow will bring a new day.


	11. Sealing the Portals

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sealing the portals

Aaron woke up an Hour before Sunrise, so he walks out to the Temple Rotunda and watches the sunrise. Sabra soon joins him along with Amber, Draco and Luna. "Wow! I've never seen a sunrise like this in twilight! This is beautiful!" Said Luna smiling. "Yeah! With how busy I am as guard of the twilight, it's nice to spend a few min watching something like this." Exclaimed Draco, Hugging Luna. " Hey Sabra, where are you from? What clan?" asked Amber. " I was born in the clan of the Ice Dragon. I can manipulate ice to do pretty much whatever I want it to do. What about you?" asked Sabra, scooting closer to Aaron. "Draco taught me some twilight healing and sealing spells. I can heal just about any injury and I'm pretty strong too. I could take on a enemy 3 times my size and win." Amber Said.

They watch the sunrise for about 30 min, then they all go to the main hall to talk to the Elders. "You are all up early. How is everyone?" Asked Terrador, his tail swinging back and forth. "Good!" Replied everyone at the same time. "Amber, we need to perform that sealing spell soon or we will lose the chance before the dark master breaks through." Said Ignitus. "I know, I know! Give me 2 hours to prepare and I'll meet you in the Temple Rotunda." Amber Said, walking into a room full of strange symbols.

2 hours later, she walks out with symbols all over. She draws a circle around her and tells the elders to sorround her. She stands in the center and the elders start chanting something inaudible. Amber speaks in the twilight language:Shaderock Nalacorix!!  
the circle starts to glow white. All of a sudden, the circle rises from the ground and splits into many smaller circles w/ the same markings inside them. The circles fly off in Different directions. "What is Amber doing?" Spyro quietly asks Draco. "She is performing a spell that I learned from the twilight elders and I taught to her. This Seal can close any portal of Dark Origin and keep it sealed for a while. It is a powerful technique, only taught to special dragons." Whispered Draco back.

-story goes to Dark Master and Dante-

"Dante, are the Troops ready? You know I hate waiting for a long time!!" Bellowed the Dark Master. Dante walked up to the Dark master and bowed. "The troops are ready, master!! They are waiting for your command!" Said Dante, pulling out his staff. "Master Dante?" Cried an ape. "What is it? If this is another Joke, I swear I'll wring your neck and knock your skull in!!" Said Dante, apparently frustrated. "The Portals are being sealed off. Our Troops can't get to Tall Plains or Munition's forge. I also believe that half the other portals are being sealed off as well!!" Cried the Ape. Out of Anger, Dante kills the Ape anyway and throws his body into Convexity.

"Who is sealing them off? Only one of those pesky Twilight Dragons can seal the portals!" bellowed Dante. "Save as many portals as you can!! We can't afford to have all of them closed or our plan will be for nothing!! Keep one of the portals open long enough so that I can send my own Dragon warriors through it!!" Cried the Dark Master. Dante rushes off and starts to fight against the force being used to seal the portals.

-back to other story-

Amber is bounced back about 10 ft. She stands again and struggles against an unknown force. "What's happening?" Cried Daire, who just walked in. he was walking towards Amber when Luna stopped him. "Hey! What gives?" Said Daire, struggling to free himself. "If you walk up to her right now, your scales will burn off!!" Luna Said. "What is she doing?" Asked Barak, who also walked out w/ Daire. "She is performing a twilight dragon portal sealing spell! She is sealing as many portals as possible to give us time to get ready to fight the dark master." Luna said. Amber thinks to herself: "whoever is fighting this spell is a very powerful spellcaster." She manages to close the rest of the portals except for one which she is having a difficult time closing.

-back to Dante-

"Master, send those warriors through now!! I can't hold this for long. They have a powerful spell weaver!" Cried Dante. "Don't boss me around, Dante!!"bellowed the Dark Master. He is briefing 15 Dark Dragon warriors, each with their own special ability. "What is your bidding, master?" said the lead dragon, bowing. " Take your warriors through the portal and attack the Dragon Temple. Find the spell weaver and kill whoever it is." The Dark master said. "Your wish is my command, master!" The Lead Dragon said, flying with his troops through the portal just as it closes.

-goes back to other story-

"There! All the portals are sealed! It will be a while before the Dark master can break this spell!" Amber Said, lowering to the ground. "Now! Let's get to your Training!! Everybody, to the training room, now!!" Announced Draco, walking up the steps.


	12. Training Again

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Training…(again)

"Ok, everybody!! Welcome once again to training! Today, you will learn how to better control your energy flow!" Said Draco, walking around to all of them. " when you have gained a better control of your energy, we will teach you how to attack w/out draining your energy with one attack!! Any questions?" Asked Draco, looking around. No one talked. "Good! Now begin!!" Cried Draco.

They all practiced for over 30 min controling their energy flow. Sabra and Aaron were the first to have good control over their energy. Daire and Barak were ahving some trouble. "Daire, Barak, don't let your energy flow too fast or it will be expended quicker! Concentrate on slowing it down and you'll have better control."Said Draco. "Got it!!" both Barak and Daire said at the same time.

"Aaron, Sabra! Follow me!!" Luna said, walking to a separate corner of the room. They reluctently followed. "Aaron, Sabra! Do you 2 have a special technique you 2 can perform?" Asked Luna. "No, why?" they asked. Luna moved in closer and talked in a whisper: "Draco wants you and Sabra to come up with a powerful attack that can be used against the Dark master." Said Luna in a whisper. "Sabra and I had a few ideas, but we haven't tried them yet." Aaron said. Luna started to walk back to the others, but before she did, she said: "I'd try a few of those ideas of yours. We need all the power we can to stop this menace for good." Luna walked back to the others and helped others control their energy. " Hey Aaron. Meet me outside by the pond after supper. We'll try our ideas then and see which we like best." Said Sabra, blushing then kissing Aaron on the cheek.

After about 2 hours of training, everybody had great control and the session was over. "Meet back here tomorrow and we'll start on your energy attacks. Nice job, everybody!" Said Draco, and then everybody except Aaron walked off. Draco walked over to Aaron and said: "Follow me." Aaron followed Draco and Luna back to their cave where a special room was set up for this training. " Ready to Start your crystal training?" asked Draco, taking off all his armor except on his legs and chest. "Yeah! Whenever you are, master!" said Aaron. "perfect! Today, we'll start with just manipulating crystal! But remember, this is not to be shared with anyone!"Said Draco. "Got it!" Exclaimed Aaron. "good, then let's begin." Said Draco.

Draco explained to Aaron how to control crystal using energy from his body. "First, you must focus on what you want to do or make with the crystal, then think Dracium with whatever you want to create. For example, if you want to make a shield, you think Dracium shield and the crystal will form around your right arm." A crystal shield forms on Draco's arm, and is then absorbed. "Now just focus your energy and concentrate. When you sense the crystal's energy, send your energy at it and think Dracium with whatever you want to create." Explained Draco. A giant crystal sword appears in Aaron's right hand. Aaron absorbs the sword and creates a shield as well. When that is absorbed, he forms 2 crystal knives in his claws. "Nice job! On to the next lesson, then!! You've mastered something in 20 min that took me almost a month to fully master." Exclaimed Draco.

Draco goes on to teach Aaron the crystal healing techniques, which he masters as well. Finally, he teaches him the crystal prison technique. It takes him a couple of Hours to master it, but he eventually gets it down. "wow!! You've mastered something that took even the most experienced Twilight Dragons months to master fully. Go and take breather and we'll start on fighting stances and moves in 30 min." Draco said, walking over to Luna. "Ok, master!!" Aaron said, then walked to the entrance of the cave. Luna whispers to Draco: "Do you really think he is the one that will stop the dark master?" Asked Luna. "He probably is! He mastered something today that took me months to master. He very well could be!" Draco said, walking over to get a drink.

-switch to dragon warriors-

"Master, all is in place. We'll attack the temple tonight!" Exclaimed the lead Dragon, looking towards the temple. "Perfect! Leave no prisoners!!" Said the Dark master. "As you wish, master!" said the lead dragon and hung up.


	13. Special Technique

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Special technique

After a 30 min break and then another 1 or 2 hours of Training, Draco stops them. "Ok! That's good for today, Aaron!! Come back tomorrow around the same time." Draco Said, absorbing the crystal blades he used. Aaron also absorbed his and walked with Draco and Luna to the Cave entrance. "Thanks for this training!! This is awesome!!" Aaron said. They reached the entrance and Draco said: "No prob!! Just don't get cocky about it!" Aaron nodded and took off to meet Sabra. He found Sabra where she said she'd be and landed behind her.

Sabra was asleep, or so Aaron thought as he snuck up on her. Just as he was over her: "Nice Try, Aaron!! Ready to try this?" Asked Sabra. "Yep!! Let's do it!" Said Aaron. Aaron and Sabra try many of their ideas, but most of them end in failure. They are left with 1 more idea: Elemental Fury: Darkness Ice death. They try it out on the dummies in the training room, there is nothing left of the dummies but shreds of cloth and cotton. "Impressive technique! Quite impressive, indeed!!" they turned around to see Cyril standing right behind them in the doorway. "Master Cyril! how are you?" Asked Sabra, walking up to him. "Good!! That was quite a display just a minute ago! I can't believe you came up with that!! Nice job!!" Replied Cyril.

Cyril, Aaron and Sabra talk for another 10 min or so and then Aaron says: "I'm going to take off, Master Cyril! I'm exhausted from today." Said Aaron, yawning. He started to walk away. "wait! I'll go too! I'm hungry anyway! I'll see you Later, Master!" Said Sabra, following Aaron.

Cyril said Goodbye to both of them and walked outside. Aaron and Sabra grab a sheep each and then go and relax in the Temple's newly dug Hot spring. They talk for a little while, and just when they are just about to doze off, they hear an explosion come from the temple. Both of them jump out of the hot spring and fly towards the temple.

Sorry this chapter is short!! Next one will be a lot longer!!


	14. Temple Under Attack!

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Temple under Attack!!

While they are flying to the temple, they meet up with Draco and Luna. "Hey Draco, did you hear that explosion?" Asked Draco. Draco tensed his muscles. "Yeah!! It was some explosion!! It rocked the cave itself!!" Draco said, creating 2 crystal blades. "I don't like this!! I sense an evil presence at the temple and I haven't felt this presence in years." Sabra Said, her muscles tensing as well. They all fly at full speed towards the temple. When they reach the temple, it is on fire and there are 5 dragon corpses everywhere aging from kids to young adults. 2 of them have slashes all over. Sabra walks up to one child and nudges her, but she doesn't move at all. She bursts into tears. "Who could kill innocent Dragons like this!? Why?" Cried Sabra, crying in Aaron's shoulder. "We'll look inside and find any survivors. Be back in a flash!" Draco said and followed Luna into the Temple. Aaron and Sabra walk around the temple exterior to look for survivors.

When Draco and Luna walk inside, they spot the guardians in the Hatchery, watching over the eggs. " Draco, Luna!! Thank goodness you've come!! You've got to find the other dragons in the temple while we take these eggs to a safe location." Ignitus spoke as he gathered 3 eggs in his claws. "Are they all throughout the temple or they in a certain area?" Draco Asked. "They're spread out everywhere!! You need to find them and bring them to the Hatchery. We'll take them to a safe spot." Terrador said, grabbing 2 eggs. "Gotcha! Let's go, Luna!!" Draco said, creating 2 crystal swords. Luna creates a crystal scythe and says: " Let's split up and look for everyone! It will go quicker that way!" Luna said. "Good idea!! Good luck and be careful, Luna." Said draco, kissing Luna on the lips. She kissed back and they both take off in different directions into the blazing inferno of the temple.

-story switches to Aaron and Sabra-

Aaron and Sabra wander around to look for survivors, but can't seem to find any. Just when they were about to go help in the temple, the body next to Aaron began to cough and squirm. "Sabra, Come here! I found one!!" Cried Aaron. Sabra flies over to Aaron and lands on the other side. "Are you alright? Can you get up?" Aaron asked, trying to lift him up. "Dark….Drag…ons-winces in pain- attacked..temple! must…stop.." the Dragon muttered, then fell unconsious again. "What did he mean by that? What dark Dragons?" Asked Sabra. "I don't know, but we better get him to the Guardians. Come on!" Said Aaron walking towards the temple.

After a few steps, he spotted, out of the corner of his eye, 3 ice shards coming right at him. "Sabra, Get down, now!!" Cried Aaron. They both fell to the ground and the shards landed harmlessly in a tree 10 ft away. They both stood up as 3 black Dragons sorrounded them.

-story switches to Draco-

Draco runs aimlessly through the temple underground, freeing any dragon that was alive and telling them where to go. After finding about 10 dragons, he spots amber trying to heal a Dragon's broken wing and Leg. "Stop squirming so much or you'll damage the muscle even more."Amber Said, moving her claws over the dragon's wing. "I can't help it. It hurts like crazy!!" The dragon said and winced as another wave of pain hit. "Need some help, Amber?" Draco asked, setting his blades. "Hey Draco! Yes, I could!! Could you heal his left back leg? It was broken by a fall." Asked Amber. " Sure!!" Said Draco, muttering in the twilight language and encasing the Dragons leg in the pink crystal. When he finished healing him, he told the Dragon where to go and to be careful. The dragon thanked both of them and took off towards the Hatchery.

"Thanks for the help, Draco!" Amber Said. "No problem!! Now, let's get going so that we can find the rest of the dragons!" Draco announced and ran down the corridor. Amber followed Draco and when they reached an underground arena, they encountered a Dragon standing in the middle of the arena. "Who are you?" Cried Draco, creating a double-edged sword out of crystal. " I'm not at liberty to discuss that with Scum like you!" the mystery dragon said. "Scum!! How dare you!! You sure got nerve insulting a guard of the twilight!! Prepare to die!!" Cried Draco, Rushing at him, twirling his double sword around his head.

Just as Draco slashed at the dragon's chest, the sword bounced off his Black armor and Draco fell back. "Don't tell me? You're a twilight dragon!!" Cried Draco. The Dragon laughed manically and stared at Draco. "Of course I am!! But now the Dark master made me 100 times stronger than any twilight Dragon. I can manipulate crystal in any way you can think of. I am the all powerful Twilight Dragon." The Dragon cried manaically. A strange energy started flowing around Draco. "I will kill the Dark master for this!! Aaaaaah!!" Cried Draco, Spikes forming on his blade. " Amber, stay out of this battle. I will battle him!!" Said Draco as another crystal blade of the same type appeared in his other hand. "Bring it on, Twilight Scum!!" Cried the other Dragon, forming 2 other blades in his hand.

Aaron and Sabra are just about to face their Dragons as the same with

Draco. This should be good!!


	15. Prelude to Big Battle

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Prelude to Big Battle

Aaron lays the Dragon on the ground and encases him in a healing crystal shield. "What is going on here? Why attack innocent dragons who could not hurt a fly? Answer me, dang it!!" Screamed Aaron creating 2 dark blades. The Other Dragons laughed aloud and one spoke up: " We were commanded to kill all Dragons in the temple and in the sorrounding valleys. In a matter of hours, all your precious dragon friends will stain the ground with their blood!!" he laughed again. Aaron squeezed his blades. "Aaron…" Whispered Sabra. " You will die by my hand!!" Screamed Aaron, rushing a Dragons. All of a sudden, one of the Dragons had a blade portruding from his stomach. "What? How….?" Gurgled the dragon as the blade was pulled loose and he fell to the ground. "Standing there was a Dragon with Blue Scales, teal eyes and carried 2 ice blades as sharp as metal.

"Who are you?" Asked Aaron. She walked up to him and said: "My name is Icelyn and I've come to help you!" Icelyn said, putting herself into a battle stance. Get out of here! Get the injured Dragon to safety and I'll finish off these Losers!!" Icelyn said. "Hold it right there. You are not going anywhere, traitor!!" Cried a voice from the trees. Icelyn threw Ice shards into the trees and they bounced back and landed in the same tree as the other ice shards. "I know that voice!! Come out, Daemon, you coward!!" Cried Aaron, pointing at the center of the trees with his sword.

A Black Dragon 9 ft tall, spikes on his arms and back and a muscular figure walked out of the trees with 100 troops and 10 other dragons of different colors behind him."Well, well!! If it isn't Aaron, the Black Dragon who betrayed his master!! Laughed Daemon "How did he summon troops? All the portals to this world were sealed off!! How did all of them get through?" Cried Sabra, creating an ice blade on her tail. "I don't know how, but they are not leaving here alive!!" Icelyn said, forming ice armor around her body. Just then, Daire, Nuri, Barak, Spyro and Cynder fly in behind them. "Sorry we're late! We got held up, helping the elders!" Spyro Said, turning into his dark form.

"That's ok!! Spyro, you, Cynder, and Nuri take out the troops. Icelyn and Sabra will finish off these Ice Dragons sorrounding us and I'll fight Daemon!! Everybody, got it?"Aaron explained. "Yep!" Said Everybody except Sabra. "How are you going to defeat Daemon? He is one of the Dark master's most powerful servants!! Nobody has defeated him before!! He's killed some of the most skilled Dragons."Cried Sabra. Aaron shifted his blade to face Daemon. "Don't worry!! He is going to pay for his crimes here and now!! He will pay with his life!!" Aaron Said, creating Darkness armor. "Aaron….." Whispered Sabra, looking towards the other ice dragons. "I'd like to see you try, Aaron!!" Daemon said, creating 2 blades and dark armor as well. "Attack!!" Cried Aaron.


	16. Big Battle

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Big Battle

The spell names belong to guardofthetwilight. I don't own spyro!!

Daire launches an earth bomb at the foes, killing 30 of the troops in 1 shot. Nuri and Cynder slash away with their claws at some of the remaining troops while Barak strikes down another 10 with his lightning. Spyro engages in battle with one of the enemy dragons, changing his element to ice and slashing at the dragon with his ice tail. The enemy Dragon blocks it and slashes at Spyro, but Spyro misses the critical damage. Spyro however, was still stunned. "Give it up, Purple Dragon! No one can defeat me!!" the Dragon laughed manaically, holding out 2 blades of pure electricity. The Dragon held his blades together and created a ball of electricity. "This electricity has enough voltage to stop that heart of yours. Say good night, Purple freak!!" Cried the enemy Dragon, throwing the ball of electricity at spyro. Barak flew in front of Spyro just before the electricity hit him and absorbed the energy. "What? Another electric dragon?" Cried The Dragon.

"Spyro, get out of here!! I'll deal with him." Barak said, his whole body surging with electricity. "Be careful, Barak!!" Spyro said as he flew away. "You think you can beat me, puny dragon? I've been practicing electricity for years." The Enemy dragon said, rushing him with his blades. Barak extended his claws and rushed him."Well, let's see and find out." Cried Barak. They both slashed each other, only the enemy Dragon fell to the ground, convulsing as blood poured from the wound of his severed arm. "Now taste my fury, fool!!" Cried Barak, rising in the air and creating an electric cloud around him. "You think you can kill me with that?" Laughed the Dragon. "yep!" Cried Barak as little spikes formed on the lightning energy. "What? How did you do that?" cried The Dragon. "This lightning will be absorbed by your body and it will home in on your internal organs and tear them apart. Die!!" Barak said, sending the lightning at him. The lightning gets absorbed and the Dragon lets out a horrible roar for 30 seconds and then falls over, Dead!! "Don't mess with us!!" Said Barak, walking away to the battle. Blood drools out of the dragons mouth.

Daire was swinging at everything that walked in front of them, but, when he swings at a dark Dragon, the blow is deflected. "Bring it on, Earth Scum."cried the dark Dragon, surging with earth energy. "finally, a challenge!!" Cried Daire, surging with earth energy as well. Daire forms the earth flail and the Enemy forms a sword twice his size. Daire Swings at the dragon and the Dragon blocks it and flies behind him and slices his right wing on the membrane. Daire winces from the extreme pain, but keeps focus. "Give it up, Earth scum!! You can't win. I was trained by the Dark master himself." Said the enemy dragon. Daire stands up. "Well, I was trained by someone far greater than any Dark Master!!" Cried Daire, preparing his Fury. "What are you going to do? Throw dirt at me?" asked the Dragon. "No! this!!" Cried Daire, compacting the Dark Dragon's armor. "This move will crush your innards!!" Daire Said. The Dragon cried out in agony and then fell over, dead. Daire flies back into the battle, being careful not to aggravate his wing, and leaves the corpse.

Nuri roasted a group of enemies with her fire, but one Dragon was left standing in the middle. "Finally, a challenge." Nuri said as she created a blade on the end of her tail. "You won't kill me!! you've got no guts to fight!!" the black Dragon said, whipping out a sword of fire. "You think I can't fight? Bring it on, black bozo!!" Cried Nuri, rushing the Dragon at full speed. The Black Dragon and Nuri spar and blow flames at each other for 10 min, but get nowhere. "Just give it up, Red Dragon! You can't win!!" The Black Dragon said. "you can't win!" Nuri said. The Black Dragon's body freezes in place and he can't move at all. "What the heck? My Body's frozen!" cried the Black Dragon, struggling to get free. "That sparring was all I needed to perform my secret technique: Life Drain. It will suck all the fire energy out of your body and give it to me, thus weakening you until you die!!" Nuri explained, then held out both claws in front of her. The fire energy was drained into Nuri's body and the Black Dragon screamed until he fell over, dead. "So, who won?" Asked Nuri, flying back into battle and leaving the corpse.

"Where are you, everybody?" whispered Aaron into his comm crystal. "We are fighting black Dragons. We'll be a minute!!"called Spyro, Cynder, and everyone else except Draco. "where is Draco? He hasn't answered for a while." Whispered Sabra. Aaron didn't hear her and kept his eyes focused on Daemon and the last surviving dark Dragons on his right side. "It's high time you pay for your unforgivable crimes." Aaron said as he shifted his swords. The Other Dragons walk in front of Daemon. "you others want to suffer as well? Alright, whatever. Sabra, lets do it!!" Cried Aaron, rising in the air. "Stop him!!" Cried Daemon as one of the enemy dragons Icelyn was fighting flies at Aaron. All of a sudden, 2 ice shards fly into the Dragons back and he falls to the ground, dead. "Get him, Aaron and Sabra!! Take that loser down. Show him not to mess with us!!" Cried Icelyn as she parried blows from the remaining dragons. "Alright Sabra!! Prepare yourself!"Cried Aaron as he preped for a spell.

Sabra began to focus and her body glowed light blue. "Stop her!! Don't let her continue that!!" cried Daemon, his remaining warriors rushing at Sabra. "Sabra, look out!!" Cried Icelyn, slicing through 3 more enemy soldiers. Just when the Dragons were 20 ft from Sabra, Aaron cried: Crand Zeliial!!" The Dragons were sorrounded by a dark fog. Sabra ran around the area of the Fog, little ice crystals launching from her back like pin missles. She circled the pit 10 times before coming to a rest at where she charged up. When the Fog cleared, the bodies of 6 Dragons were laying in the dust, blood sorrounding them all and ice sticking out of them. "Now it's your turn, Daemon. Time to Die!!" Cried Aaron, pulling out his blades and Rushing Daemon. Daemon made 2 blades of pure energy and rushed Aaron.

They met in a clash of blades as they slashed At each other, aiming for the other's vital organs. Daemon threw a ball of dark energy at Aaron, but he dodged it. Aaron cried out: "Zeora Nephora!!"(Dark Lightning). the Sky turned pitch black around the temple and a giant lighting bolt came out of nowhere and struck Daemon on the chest, his armor dissolving away. "How did you do that?" Asked Daemon as he got back up. "Did you forget? I'm part light now, you fool. There is always a small amount of light in darkness and that light dissolved your armor." Aaron said, raising his swords in the air. "You will pay for that, with your girlfriend's life!!"Cried Daemon, throwing a sword straight at Sabra. Aaron made it just in time and stopped the sword with his own body. The sword went through his chest and came out his back. Sabra looked up and saw him standing over her, coughing up blood. "Aaron…." Whispered Sabra. "No one will ever hurt her again. You're Dead!!" Cried Aaron, pulling out the sword and crying out loud: "Cryada Neomra!!" (Crystal fists). "Aaron's swords were absorbed and his fists were turned into pure Crystal as hard as 3 layers of steel.

"Take this!!" Cried Aaron, rushing at Daemon and slamming his fist into Daemon's stomach with full force. Daemon coughed up blood and flew back into a tree 30 ft back. Aaron flew over to him and hit him in the face 2 times and hit his stomach again. Daemon keeled over and tried to get up but Aaron cried: "Shardar Centora!!"(Dark bind). Daemon was slammed to the ground by invisible bands. Aaron flew back and slammed the ground with his fists and giant crystals appeared and impaled Daemon. Daemon's body lays impaled from the crystal and Aaron falls unconcious from his wound.


	17. Twilight vs Twilights

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Twilight v.s. Twilights

Draco stood in his position and launched the spikes off both his blades at the enemy. The enemy blocked them with a crystal shield and threw crystal needles at Draco. Draco jumped out of the way and the crystals flew into the wall. He landed again in the same spot. Amber put Crystal armor on. "If you fight him, you'll fight both of us." Amber said, creating 2 crystal daggers in her claws. "I can beat both of you. No problem!! I've beaten every Dragon that has fought against me, even if it was 20 to 1, I would still win!! I even wasted that pathetic group of Dragons resting in the eastern plains. They were no match for me!!" Laughed the Dragon manaically.

Draco gritted his teeth and a tear fell from his cheek. "Amber, stay out of this one!! he's mine!!" Draco Growled. Amber reluctently backs off. Draco points at the Dragon:"You and the Dark master will pay for this!! Aaaaaaaaaah!!" cried Draco, energy surging throughout his body. He screams: "Ceryay Nogorpha!!" (crystal storm). Crystals fly out of the ground like bullets at the enemy as crystals fly from above as well. The Dragon manages to block most of them with a barrier, but 2 lodge in his legs and 3 in his arms. He scowls and jumps away. "this Dragon is powerful and Angry. Not a good mix. I'll have to attack him directly and kill him with one blow." The Dragon whispered to himself as he created a crystal Lance but winces from the pain in his legs and arms. "Well, well!! We got a temper, don't we? Time to cool it down for good!! Snickered the dragon, twirling the Lance like a baton in front of him.

Draco runs around the dragon, throwing spikes at him. Just before the spikes hit him though, they shatter into a million pieces. He runs up to him and slashes at him, but his sword shatters as well. "He formed some sort of barrier around himself just by spinning that lance. How?" questioned Draco, forming another blade. "I told you! I know more than any other twilight dragon!!"Cried the Dragon, letting the Lance swing down to his side. Draco zooms behind him. "And you should know not to expose your back to the enemy!" Cried Draco, slashing upright at the dragon's throat. The slash instead slams into a crystal and is deflected. " You will never beat me, Twilight scum!!" Cried the Dark twilight Dragon.

All of a sudden, Draco feels something pierce his back and feels blood

stream down his back. He looked back to see crystal spikes lodged in his back. "How?" gasped Draco, holding back the pain. "you laid down an invisible crystal garden when you shattered my portable spikes. With that garden, I can summon crystal anywhere." Explained the Dragon, Sending spikes through Draco's Legs and binding him. Draco roared in intense pain and coughed up blood. "Now for the Finishing Blow!!" Cried the Dragon,readying the Lance. The Dragon threw the lance and aimed it at Draco's chest. Just as the lance was about to hit, Amber ran in front of Draco and snatched the lance out of the air and crushed it just by squeezing her hand. She was covered in Crystal Armor and had 2 crystal daggers 3 ft long each. "Nobody hurts my friends!! Nobody!!" Cried Amber, gripping her daggers in a battle Stance. "Bring it on!!"Cried the Dragon, Drawing his swords.

Amber threw one of her Daggers at the Dragon and rushed him. The Dragon was barely able to block the Dagger and block her powerful blow that cracked one of his blades. "She's strong! Maybe even really close to the D.M. I must kill her befor…" just before he finished, Amber appeared behind him and kicked him in the back, sending him sprawling into the dirt face first. "You shouldn't underestimate your opponent either." Said Amber, smashing his blades and standing him up. "Now for the killing blow!!" Cried Amber, crossing the 2 crystal dagger blades and announcing: "Star formation: 5 point kill!!" Amber formed a star of energy in front of herself. After it was formed, invisible threads connected to the Dragon's vital organs. First, amber stabbed the top point of the star. The Dragon felt great pain in his head. Next she stabbed the 2 sides of the star and the Dragon felt great pain coming from his lungs. He coughed up a globule of blood and he clutched his chest. Next she stabbed the bottom point of the star and the Dragon felt like his stomach was ripped open. He screamed in pain and collapsed to the dirt. Finally, she slammed the 2 daggers into the center of the Star. The Dragon's heart was penetrated and he screamed for 10 seconds before falling to the ground, dead. The energy star faded and Amber ran over to Draco, slashing the crystals and freeing Draco. She set Draco Gently on the Ground.


	18. Life and Death

Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Life and Death

Sabra lifts Aaron onto her back and starts to run towards the temple. Icelyn and Nuri cover her in the front while Daire, Spyro, Cynder, and Barak cover from behind. Icelyn throws 2 shards at oncoming enemies and they fall over dead. Nuri roasts a group of enemies barring their way. They reach the temple gate and get inside just as a group of enemies reaches them. "Take Aaron to the Elders. We'll handle things here." Said Daire w/ Barak by his side. "Be careful!!" Spyro and Sabra said and closed the temple gate. Daire hit them with an earth bomb and Barak used the lightning vortex on the remaining enemies. The corpses of enemies lay littered all along the ramp. Barak and Daire stay outside and stand guard.

When they finally reached the Nursery, the door was barred off. "I'll take care of this!!" Said Spyro, his claws growing twice their size and slashing the door in half. The startled elders striked at Sabra, but quickly realized it was her and they stopped. Sabra set Aaron on the floor next to Ignitus. She then realized she was totally covered in blood. "Please Ignitus!! Help him!! I don't know what to do!!" Cried Sabra, breaking into uncontrollable tears. Everyone except the guardians gathered around her and comforted her. Ignitus examined Aaron and his wound. He then muttered some silent words and Aaron's scales came back together. Sabra looked up and walked over to him. Aaron woke up and gave her a grim smile. She embraced him and cried again. "I thought I lost you!!" cried Sabra, hugging him tightly. "I told you I wouldn't die!! It would take more than a sword through the gut to kill me." Said Aaron, hugging her back. "Just rest for a bit and you'll be fine. Wounds like yours heal slowly." Ignitus said. Aaron nodded and then felt his crystal comm vibrate. He called: "Hello?" "Help!! Draco is badly hurt and has lost a lot of blood. Please help!!" Cried Amber. "Don't worry!! We're coming!! Hang on!!" Said Aaron, hanging up.

"Spyro, can you and Cynder go to Luna's cave in the mountains north of here and get the healing crystal? It's the pink kind. We'll send you our position when we find Draco." Said Aaron. " Got it!!" Said Spyro and Cynder and taking off out the roof of the hatchery. "Let's go!!" Said Aaron, taking off, but being stopped by Ignitus. "You will stay here!" Said Ignitus. "With my friend bleeding to death!?" Cried Aaron, trying to free himself of Ignitus's Iron grip. "You just got healed!! If you push yourself, you will reopen that wound and you will bleed to death!!" Roared Ignitus. "I don't care if I die!! If my friends survive, that is all that matters!! Now let go of me!!" Cried Aaron, on the verge of crying. Ignitus reluctently released his iron grip on Aaron and Aaron took off towards the others to the lower levels of the temple.

When they reach the lower level with no resistance, they proceed through the corridors, looking for Draco and Amber. They look through all the rooms, but can't find them. "Where are they?" whispered Aaron as he closed another door. "What do we do?" Asked Daire. "I don't know! Perhaps we can tr…" Nuri was cut off by Barak. "listen guys. I hear something." Whispered Barak. They all went silent and heard a faint "help" in the distance. "Let's go!! Hurry!!" cried Aaron, wincing as pain shot from his wound. When they reached the screams, there sat Amber beside Draco and a pool of blood by Draco's legs and mouth. "Spyro, Cynder? Did you find the cave?" called Aaron on his crystal comm. "Yes!! We got the pink crystal and are in the temple corridors. Where are you?" asked Cynder. " we are in a sort of colliseum on the 3rd level." Said Aaron. "Hold on!! We'll be right there!!" Cried Spyro and hung up.

"How long has he had these wounds?" asked Aaron to Amber. "he got them about 2 hrs ago from that twilight Dragon. He fell unconsious about 10 min ago and hasn't said anything. Please help him! He never taught me any healing spells powerful enough to heal wounds like these."Cried Amber, sobbing uncontrollably. Spyro and Cynder arrive panting carrying a bundle of pink crystals in their claws. They look at Draco and gasp. Aaron motions them over, but, when they are walking over, he clutches his stomach in great pain. "Aaron, are you ok to do this alone? Cynder and I can help!!" Said Spyro, helping Aaron up. "Sorry, but I must do…." Said Aaron, then falling to the ground. Sabra runs over to him and puts her ear to his chest. "Aaron's heart is dying!! Let's encase them both in crystal and get them up to the infirmery. Both need medical attention!! We can't treat them here!"Cried Sabra, grabbing some pink crystal and encasing Aaron. They do the same to Draco and they take off to the upper level, carrying the twilight corpse as well.

When they reach the infermiry, they find Luna talking to the Guardians. Luna sees Draco and runs over. "What happened to Draco?" Cried Luna. "He battled another twilight Dragon that was possessed by the Dark Master and was stabbed by crystal." Said Amber, leaning the corpse against the wall. "Leave, everybody!! I'll heal them!!" Luna said, standing in the middle of the room. "You possibly don't have enough energy to heal both of them. Both of them are mortally wounded!!" Amber Said. "Just get out!! I know what I'm doing!!" Said Luna angrily. They reluctently leave and close the door. Luna does some signs with her hands and touches it to both Aaron and Draco's Foreheads. She walks back to the center and the symbols on her body begin to glow. "Twilight Life transfer technique!!" Luna cries out. Green energy started flowing from her palms into Aaron and Draco's bodies. Their wounds begin to seal up as well. After 15 agonizing minutes, Aaron and Draco regain consiousness and Luna falls backward onto the floor, unconsious.


	19. New Friends

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

New Friends

Draco and Aaron rub their temples and they see Luna on the floor, unconsious. "Crap!! I told her not to use that use that technique!! It can kill you!!" Swore Draco, running over to her and carrying her to a blanket in the corner. "She did save our lives, though!! We owe her that at least!" Said Aaron, pulling another blanket over her. The Doors slowly open and Sabra sees Aaron. A tear falls down her face and she runs and embraces Aaron, almost knocking him over. "I thought you would die! I'm so glad you're better!" cried Sabra, another tear falling down her cheek. "I'm glad to be alive. It's all thanks to Luna, else I wouldn't be alive!!" Said Aaron. Sabra looks around the room curiously. "What about the other Dragon we rescued? How is he?" the other Dragon they met, Icelyn, walks up to them.

"He is doing fine! His wounds weren't life threatening. He is recovering in the hatchery!" Said Icelyn. "What's his name?" Asked Sabra, Curious. "His name is Flare!! He's my boyfriend!!" Said Icelyn. "He your boyfriend? Interesting!!" Said Aaron, kissing Sabra on the cheek. "I'll take you to see him, if you like!" Said Icelyn. "I would like to meet him! What about you, Spyro and everyone else?" Asked Aaron. "Sure!!" Said everyone at once. They all follow Icelyn to the Hatchery, where they see Flare talking to Ignitus. "How is your training coming, Flare?" Ignitus inquired. "Pretty good, actually! My fire fury can reach temperatures of 1000 degrees or greater!! My claws can almost cleave a rock in two!" Explained Flare, extending his claws and cracking his back. He looks over and sees Icelyn. "Icelyn!! How are you, cutie?" Asked Flare, running and embracing her in a hug. She hugs him back. "Good!! I'd like to introduce you to the other Dragons who are helping us in the battle against the Dark Master." Said Icelyn.

She points to Aaron, then Sabra. "This is Aaron and Sabra!! They rescued you from the Lead Dragon and his henchmen." Explained Icelyn. Flare walked up to both of them and shook their paws. "Thank you for rescuing me! they caught me by Surprise and seriously injured me!! if it wasn't for you, I could've died!! Thank you!!" Said Flare. "No problem!!" Said both Aaron and Sabra. Icelyn introduced Everyone else to Flare, in which he shook all their paws. "It's so nice to see that we have so many allies!! The Dark master won't stand a chance with all of us fighting him!!" Said Flare.

-to the dark master and the shadow realm-

"jeez, how long will it take for Daemon to finish them off!?" Roared the Dark Master. Dante flies up to the Dark master. "Master, we just received word that Daemon and his servants were defeated by Aaron and a group of Dragons." Hissed Dante. "No!! When I get through that portal, not one thing will be left standing!!" Roared The dark Master.


	20. TrainingDark Memories

Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Training/Dark memories

They walk to the training grounds and gather together around the elders. "Today, we'll have Icelyn train with Sabra and Flare will train with Nuri! The rest will go with their respective masters except for Spyro, Cynder and Aaron, who will train with Draco, Luna and Amber." Explained Ignitus and Terrador. "Ok!" said everyone at the same time. They all walk to their respective areas. "Get ready, Sabra!!" Cried Icelyn, creating a ice blade on her tail and 2 ice blades in her claws. Sabra makes 2 claws on her paws extend and made them ice. A guillotine like blade appeared on her tail. "Bring it on, Icelyn!!" Cried Sabra. They both meet in a flash of blades.

"You ready, Nuri?" Cried Flare, covering his body in flames and creating fire blades in his claws and creating 2 in the air. Nuri covers her body in flames and creates a scythe blade on her tail. "Bring it on!!" cried Nuri. They both rush each other, leaving a burning trail behind them. Nuri blocks the blades in the air with her tail and the other blades with her claws. She yelps and flies back. "how hot is that fire your using? My fire body shield can withstand temperatures of 2,000-2,500 degrees." Said Nuri. "Probably around 3000 degrees!!" Said Flare. "Crap! This will be interesting!!" Said Nuri, rushing Flare again.

"You ready to fight?" asked Draco, creating a crystal scythe. "Yep!! Cryada Neomra!!" Cried Aaron, his paws turning to solid Crystal. "What? When did you learn that? Only certain twilight guardians ever learn that!" Cried Draco. "I don't know!! It just came to me when I was fighting the Dark Dragon leader." Explained Aaron. "Well, all the same, bring it on!!" Cried Draco. They both rushed each other. Over the course of the morning, they trained extensively. Luna taught Spyro how to combat crystal users, while Amber taught Cynder some healing techniques. Nuri and Flare land back on the ground, breathing heavily.

"You've been trained well!! No one besides ignitus has ever matched me in a fight. Nice job!! But watch your sides! You left them wide open a lot!!" said Flare, absorbing his armor and blades. "Ok! Got it!!" Said Nuri, absorbing hers as well. Icelyn and Sabra go back to the ground, breathing heavily as well. "Your Good, Sabra! You knew how to counter attack my every move!! That can be very useful in a battle!!" Explained Icelyn, absorbing her blades. "Thanks!!" Said Sabra, absorbing her blades as well. Aaron and Draco stop and absorb their armor and weapons. "Wow! Only 1 day and you mastered a technique that took me weeks to master fully!! You're good!!" Said Draco. "Thanks!!" Said Aaron. They all meet back in the Hatchery where the twilight corpse is laying.

They all talk for a little while, then Aaron asks Amber: "Why did you bring back the corpse from the collosseum? Why do we need him?" "I brought him back because he might have some valuble info about or from the Dark master that could help us!!" Said Amber, walking over to the corpse, laying it out. "How can a corpse help us?" Asked Daire. " Well, when a twilight dies, his/her brain emits waves that replay the moments in his/her life for 3 days after they die!! Plus, some twilight dragons have the ability to read those waves and they come into their mind as pictures!" explained Amber. "So, which of you has the ability to read those waves?" Asked Sabra curiously. "I do!" said Draco, placing his paw on the Dead Twilight's forehead. "Stand back!! Sometimes, these things can be dangerous!" Said Amber, holding out her arms to scoot everyone back.

As soon as Draco extended his mind outward, he encountered the waves and pictures flooded into his head of a twilight dragon who was running from some enemy troops, leading them away from the twilight sanctuary. He was eventually captured and taken to the dark master, where he was chained down and tortured mercilessly. He was slashed on his legs and his back with what looked like dark energy. He even had a chain around his neck. "Give me the location of the twilight sanctuary! NOW!!" Cried Dante, tightening the chain around the dragon's neck. Draco twinged as another scene popped into his head. The Dragon spat up blood when Dante loosened the chains. He was slashed again, this time on the stomach. He cried out in pain, but gritted his teeth and said: "You'll never get the truth out of me!! I'll die before I reveal it!!" Cried the Dragon, blood spurting from the wound on his stomach.

Draco twinged again as yet another scene came into focus. "Then you shall die!" cried Dante, raising his staff. "Wait!! I've got a better idea!" said the Dark Master. The Dragon cried out in agony, trying to keep the Dark Master from his mind. "If he won't tell us, then he will lead our troops to them!" Said the D.M. The Dragon cried out once more, then he lifted his head to show his eyes glowing red. The wounds healed all over his body. He broke the chains and kneeled before the D.M. " what is your bidding, master?" the Dragon asked. "Rise, and vanquish the sanctuary of twilight Dragons!!" Cried the D.M. "As you wish, master!!" said the dragon, walking through the portal into the twilight realm with thousands of troops.

Draco twinged as another scene appeared before him. He beheld a burning village with Dragon Corpses littered all around. He then beheld the dragon standing on a hill, staring at the burning village with 2 crystal blades soaked in blood in his claws. He then thrust the blades into a corpse and walked through a portal into the collosseum where Draco fought him. Draco released his hold on the thoughts and came back into reality. Tears fell from Draco's eyes and he stood up. "What did you see, Draco?" Asked Amber. He sobbed uncontrollably but managed to say: "Our sanctuary is gone!! This Dragon was taken over by the D.M. and was forced to Murder the twilights. We are the only twilights left!" Said Draco as he spotted Luna standing next to him. They both hugged and spoke in soft tones and cried softly.

"Luna and I are going to back to our realm to survey the damage." Said Draco, opening a portal to their realm. "Wait!! We'll all go!! Your friends are our friends." Said Aaron, pointing to everyone. "We need someone to watch over the temple, though! We can't defend this place by ourselves!" said Ignitus. "Icelyn and I will stay behind! You guys go!!" Said Flare, hugging Icelyn with her shoulder. All but Icelyn and Flare walk through the portal into the twilight realm.


	21. Crystal Dragon

Sky belongs to SkyTheLightDragon on Youtube

Sky belongs to SkyTheLightDragon on Youtube!! Thanks for letting me use her!!

Chapter 21

Crystal Dragon

When they step through the portal, they find utter disaster. The whole village is leveled and there are corpses of twilights everywhere. They all split up and search the village for survivors. Draco goes through some wreckage and finds his parents under some planks, covered in slashes and burn marks. His father is long dead, but his mother is still alive. "Mom, are you alright?" Draco cried, laying his mother in his lap. "Draco..(twinges in pain), Your Dad and I.. tried to stop them…., but they were too powerful…" (twinges again). "Don't speak mother. We'll get you back to the temple and get you healed!" Cried Draco, tears in his eyes. Luna heard and came over to where Draco was. He layed his mom on a plank and stood up, but his mother grabbed his arm. "No.. I don't have much time to live…. (Twinges in pain again). Take good care of Luna. Make sure you… Defeat the Dark Master." Said his mother dryly. "Don't talk like that! We'll get you up and better in no time!! Let's go!!" Cried Draco, Sobbing uncontrollably. "I raised a wonderful son. Goodbye, Draco." Said his mother. With that, her eyelids fell and she was dead.

Draco sobbed into his palms. Luna hugged him and he embraced her. They knelt there and rocked back and forth. As Aaron and Sabra were searching the eastern part of the village, they look on the hill and spot a White, blue crested Dragon getting attacked by some enemies. "We got to save her! She might be able to tell us what happened!" Sabra said, creating ice blades and running towards the hill at full speed. Draco follows closely, creating a dark blade. When they reach where she is however, her body is like a Dark Dragon. She lands and a green mist forms around her body. "Sabra, get behind me now!! She's using a poison attack!!" Cried Aaron, Creating a dark shield around them to absorb the poison. "Poison Wave!!" cried the Dragon. The mist around her body was sent like a shockwave up to 100 ft around her and the enemies fell to the ground as the poison ate their flesh away. They cried for a minute, then silence fell. The Dragon's body regained its white appearance and Aaron created a light suction to suck up the leftover poison.

They walk up to her. "Excuse me, but who are you?" Asked Sabra curiously. "The name's Sky!! Nice to meet you!!"Said Sky, looking at both of them. "Nice to meet you!! My name is Sabra and this is my boyfriend, Aaron." Said Sabra, pointing at Aaron. Aaron sheepishly waves back and walks up to them. "What Happened here?" Asked Aaron, absorbing his blade. Sky created a crystal blade on her tail and pointed it at Aaron. "Are you one of the Dark Master's servants?" Asked Sky, pointing the blade at Aaron's chest. "Whoa! Relax Sky!! He was, but he is with us now!!" Said Sabra desperatly. She reluctently withdrew her blade and absorbed it. "So, can you any weapon from Darkness?" Asked Sky, curious. "Any weapon, armor or shield! Plus I got my own set of darkness attacks!!" Said Aaron. "Cool!! Can I see one?" Asked Sky. "Try to move." Said Aaron. Sky tried to move, but couldn't budge at all. "That's dark Bind. I use darkness to keep my enemies from moving. Then I use it to crush their skeletal system, which in turn, stabs all their internal organs. The only bad thing is if I'm fighting dark enemies, it's virtually useless. I have to infuse it with light for it to be affective." Explained Aaron, releasing the magic.

"Cool!! Who was your master?" Asked Sky Again. "the dark master himself!"Exclaimed Aaron. "The Dark Master trained you?" Sky exclaimed, flabbergasted. "Yep!! I trained under him for 12 yrs until spyro rescued me!" Said Aaron. "That's cool!! Now, I believe you asked me what happened here? Follow me!" Said Sky, leading them to the village gate.


	22. Quest to Twil Mountains

Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Quest to Twil Mountain

"What I witnessed was a horrific scene! I came to this village looking for the leader to speak with him. When I got here, however, the village was under attack by the dark masters forces!! At the Head of the forces was a Reddish black Dragon with a black staff!! I dropped what I was carrying, created 2 crystal blades and helped anyway I could. After most of the troops had been taken out, I spotted what looked like the Leader of the village and his wife fighting the Dark Dragon. I ran to help them, but was too late for one of them. The Leader was strangled and slashed and the Dark Dragon threw his limp corpse into the wreckage over there. –she pointed to the building where Draco and Luna sat- I managed to block a fire attack aimed at the wife, but it shattered my shield and sent me flying. When I recovered from the blast, the wife was on the ground, slashed up and bleeding profusely. I tried to reach her, but couldn't before the Dragon threw a dark dagger into her stomach and sent her flying into the same wreckage. He then walked off into the portal and some enemies chased me into the hill where we meet." Explained Sky.

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you learn how to manipulate poison? That poison was powerful!!" Asked Aaron. "I was taught by a Dark Dragon named Black Magic!!" Said Sky. "What did you come to this village for?" Asked Sabra. "Well…" Said Sky, but was interuppted by Luna. "Sabra and Aaron, come here and bring your friend!!" Called Luna. They all meet together and Draco stands in the middle. "I must travel to the Twil Mountains and find a Twilight Shard. Who will Join me?" Asked Draco. Aaron and Sabra step forward along with Sky. Draco holds his claws out. "Wait a minute! Who are you?" Inquired Draco. "My name is Sky and I'm a crystal Dragon." Said Sky, stepping forward. "Are you powerful, Sky? The Beasts in these mountains are no pushovers." Said Draco. "Why don't you find out?" Said Sky, creating 2 blades of Crystal.

Draco creates 2 blades as well and charges at Sky. Draco sends both his blades down on Sky, but Sky blocks both of his attacks and no matter how hard he pressed on her, he couldn't get his blades farther. Sky slashes at him, but he dodges it and swings at her Again, only to be blocked again by her blades. Sky slashes at him again and manages to cut him on the Arm. He growls and flies backwards. He creates a set of crystal spikes and hucks them at her. She creates a shield to stop them and send them back at him. He barely manages to dodge them. When he lands from the Dodge however, she cries out: Ceryay Nogorpha!! A rain of crystals falls on Draco and pins him to a standing wall. Sky powers down and the crystals holding Draco dissolve. "You're impressive!! Not many Dragons can beat me that easily. You are free to come with us." Said Draco, healing his scratch. "Thanks!!" Said Sky. "Luna, take this and take my mother and everyone else back to the temple. We'll be back in 24 hrs or less." Said Draco, throwing Luna the Portal key. Luna nodded and went through the portal. Everyone followed, Daire carrying Dusk.

Before they leave, Draco sets fire to the village. "At least they can get a proper funeral." Whispered Draco to himself. Draco and Aaron open their Wings and Sabra and Sky hop onto their Backs and they take off towards the Twil Mountains.l


	23. Twil Mountains

Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The Twil Mountains

At the speed and Velocity Draco and Aaron were going, Sabra and Sky were barely able to hold on. "Aaron, Draco slow down a little. You'll fling Sky and I off!" Called Sabra. "Sorry!!" Called Both Draco and Aaron, slowing down a little. A little after 3 hrs, the mountains were in view. "Draco?" Asked Sky. "Yea, Sky?" he replied. "How long would it take approximately to get to the montains by walking?" She asked. Oh, probably 2-3 weeks if you were walking 24/7. Plus, walking is a little more dangerous because you have to go through 2 poisonous swamps and avoid creatures stories high. This way is safer and faster." Explained Draco.

When they reached the mountains, it was just about dusk. They land just below an entrance on a plateau. "We'll sleep for a couple of hours and then we'll set off. We need to be alert when going through this mountain. We'll leave when the moon is high in the sky." Explained Draco as Sky slid off his back. "Gotcha!!" yawned Sabra and laying her head down. Before they knew it, Sabra and Sky were out. "Draco, you get some sleep! I'll guard us all. I can see in the darkness. Besides, you need the sleep so you can get us through this mountain." Said Aaron, standing up. Draco nodded thankfully and slowly dozed off. As soon as Draco was asleep, Aaron created a Dark shield around the plateau and perched himself on the very top of the shield and sat in a meditative position and began to meditate.

After 3-4 hrs after Dusk, Aaron senses a vibration coming from the forest below. The shield stopped any vibration from coming through so the rest of the group from feeling it. Aaron uses his night vision to try to see it, but can't find anything. Draco wakes up and yawns. He looks at his body and it hasn't changed into twilight form. "Wow, he can even keep a twilight from being effected by the moon. His darkness is powerful." Draco muttered to himself. He flew up to Aaron and changed into twilight form. "Do you see anything?" asked Draco. Aaron released his vision and said: "no, but I felt a strange vibration about 5 min ago comin from the forest floor." Just then, they hear a shriek from the forest. "Come on, let's check this out!" said Aaron, creating the darkness armor. "What about the girls?" asked Draco, creating crystal armor. "They'll be fine! The shield will protect them." Said Aaron. "Alright, then. Let's hurry!!" Said Draco, taking off towards the shreik. Aaaron followed closely behind, leaving the girls asleep.

When they reach the source of the Shriek, there is a group of animals huddled close together. "Oh, Crap!!" Exclaimed Draco. "What is it?"Asked Aaron. "That is a group of beasts called Shadow wyverns. They are indeginious to these mountains and quite intelligent. However, they are no match for their Predator, the Bygre. Looks like they are sorrounded." Explained Draco, lowering down to the wyverns and creating a crystal shield around the group. The twilight symbols on Draco's body glow and Aaron feels a ton of energy surge through his body. " What is this power?" asked Aaron. "It's a twilight ability. Any Crystal user within 100 ft of a twilight dragon gains 10x the strength to their crystal attacks." Said Draco, landing on top of the dome of crystal.

"Sweet!! Take this, Bygre!! –slams his fists together- Cryada Neomra!!" Cried Aaron. Aaron slams his fist into a bygre, sending it flying into 20 trees along with 3 other Bygres. Draco Cries: "Genoray stoda!!" a clone of Draco made out of pure crystal appears next to him with a sword. Him and his clone rush and slash all the spiders in front of them. Aaron raises his claws and cries: "Shardar Centora!!" all the spiders around him are bound and slammed to the ground. He then cries: Zeora Nephora!! The lightning surges through the spiders bodies and kills the binded ones. Draco and his clone finish off the ones on his side. Aaron finishes off the last spider by thrusting a dark spear through it. The spider wriggles, then falls over, dead. Draco releases the dome of Crystal around the wyverns and then absorbs his clone and armor. Aaron does the same with his armor.


	24. The Twilight Shard

Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The Twilight Shard

-switches to temple-

When the others arrive back at the temple, they lay Dusk on a blanket and then report to the guardians what happened. The guardians gasp in shock. "That Dante!! He will pay for this dearly." muttered Ignitus under his breath. Terrador, Amber and Luna start to walk out to the temple courtyard. "Ignitus, we are going to perform another sealing spell on as many portals as we can." Said Terrador. "Alright!! See you in a couple of hours." Said Ignitus, going over to examine Dusk. "So, this is Draco's mother?" Asked Ignitus. "Yeah." Said Daire. "Where are Aaron and Sabra?" Asked Cyril as he walked over to the group. "They went with Draco to the Twil mountains to find a twilight shard to revive dusk! They should be back by tomorrow Afternoon." Explained Daire. "I hope they are safe…" Said Ignitus softly.

-switch back to Draco-

Draco walks up to the nearest Wyvern. "Are you alright?"asked Draco Mentally. The Wyvern responded with a rainbow of colors. "Alright, but I want you and your group to leave to the Dragon Temple in the other Dimension. The portal is at the former Twilight village. You'll be safe at the temple. This place is about to become a battlefield. When you reach the Temple, look for a dragon that looks like me." Explained Draco as plainly as he could. The Wyvern responded with dark blues and reds. He let out a whistle to his group and they followed him to the village. Draco and Aaron fly back to the shield, where Sabra and Sky were just getting up. The moon was high in the sky. Aaron absorbed the shield and landed next to the girls. "Ready to go, Girls?" Asked Aaron. They both nodded. "Sky, you'll have to fight w/out poison. Everything in this mountain is immune to any form of poison." Said Draco. Sky nodded and covered herself in crystal armor. With that, they fly up to the entrance to the inside of the mountains.

When they get inside however, it is pitch black darkness. "Here!! Give me your hands." Said Aaron. Everyone stuck out their left hand and Aaron touched each of them. After he touched all of them, they were able to see as if it was plain day. "there! Now you can see like me!! let's get this shard and get back to the temple." Exclaimed Aaron. Draco led the group through a maze of catacombs for what seemed like hours. "Draco, do you know where you are going?" Asked Sabra. "Yes!! The cave of twilight shards is about another 2 miles to the south. Be prepared, though! The last time I came here, I was attacked by a tribe of trolls that guard the shards. That is why one of my wings was damaged." Explained Draco. Aaron put on his Dark Armor and Sabra created an ice blade on her tail.

-story switches back to the temple-

Terrador, Amber and Luna walked back into the temple. Ignitus walked up to them. "We managed to strengthen the temple portal some more. We have another week or 2 before they can get through. But that is all I can do. We'll have to face the Dark master in 2-3 weeks." Said Terrador. "good!! That gives us a little more time to train and get ready. Nice work, you 3." Said Ignitus. "Hey have you Seen Flare or Icelyn? I don't see them anywhere!" Asked Luna. "Now that you mention it, I think they said they were going to the training field." Said Ignitus. Luna sighs and flies out to the training field to tell them.

-back to Draco's group-

Draco leads them down one more long tunnel and they can see something sparkling in the distance. When they reach it, it is a cave full of crystals. "Wow!! I've never seen so many crystals. These had to have been here centuries ago!!" Said Sky in amazement. "Keep focus! The shard is at the end of this cave, but the Giara trolls are guarding the Shard." Said Draco, activating his crystal fists. Aaron activates his crystal fists. "How many of these trolls are there?" Asked Sabra. "Around 10!!" Said Draco, remaining ever vigilant. "How are 4 of us gonna fight 10 giant trolls? We'll be clobbered in no time." Said Sabra. Draco grinned and created a crystal clone. "Oh, I see!! Your clone can blend in with the cave wall, so while we are battling the trolls, your clone will snatch the shard and then we flee with the shard." Exclaimed Sky. "Exactly!" Said Draco.

When they reach the back of the cavern, the 10 trolls are standing around the shard. "Ok, here's the plan. Sabra and Sky, you take the 3 trolls on the left, Aaron will take the 3 in the middle and I'll take the 4 on the right. Remember, when my clone snatches the shard, follow him. He will lead us to the surface." Explained Draco. They all gave a thumbs up. They all follow Draco in a half-circle position. One of the trolls held up a big, bony hand. "Halt!! Who goes there?" asked the troll in a gruntly, booming voice. "It is I, Draco Guard of the Twilight. This is Aaron, Sabra and Sky. We wish to obtain the twilight shard, peacefully if possible." Said Draco. "Hahahaha!! You think you'll get this shard? Think again!!" Cried the Troll, raising his giant club. The others raised their clubs.

"Go! Now!!" Cried Draco. Draco rushed the nearest troll and smashed his club with his fists and slammed him against one of the walls and manipulated enough of the crystal to hold him to the wall. No matter how much he struggled, he couldn't break free. Draco left him pinned and rushed the other 3 trolls. Aaron drew as much energy as he dared into his fists and slammed one of the trolls in the gut so hard, it knocked him out. He rushed the other 2 trolls. Sabra flung a trolls club from his hand and cried: Ice prison!!" The troll was frozen in a block of ice as hard as 3-4 feet of steel. Sky manipulated the crystal in the ground around her troll to act like quicksand. The troll sunk until he couldn't move his arms or legs.

Draco motioned for his clone to go after the shard. When the clone grabbed the shard, the troll's eyes started to glow red. Sky's troll freed himself and leaped up onto stable ground. "No one must take that shard!! No one!!" screamed the Troll, running towards the shard. "Clone, Run!! Go!!" yelled Aaron, blocking the the trolls club. Aaron's trolls eyes were glowing red. The troll dropped his club and swung his fist at Aaron's armor, going right through it and nailed Aaron in the stomach. That sent Aaron flying into the opposite wall. "Aaron, Are you alright?" cried Sabra, running to him. Aaron slowly got up, holding his stomach.

"Yeah!! Where did they get a power boost all of a sudden?" inquired Aaron, glancing at the troll's open mouth and red eyes. "It seems that taking the shard has made them angry. Their strength has gone up 10X the amount it used to be." Said Draco. All the trolls except one had sorrounded the clone. The clone had the crystal clutched in his palms. "How are we going to free the clone?" Asked Sky. "Leave that to me and Sabra! Sky, you and Draco get the shard back to our campsite. Draco, reabsorb your clone! That will make it meld into the wall. After you get the shard, run back." Explained Aaron. Draco reabsorbed the clone and the shard appeared in his hands. The trolls were furious. "That Shard Must not leave the mountain!!" Cried the trolls in unison. "Now, Draco! Go!!" Cried Aaron. Draco ran behind the trolls and down the corridor.

The trolls tried to chase them but were trapped in by Sabra's Ice wall. Aaron cries: Crand norta Zeliial!! A Dark fog sorrounded the trolls. Sabra leaped into the air and flew around the Fog, launching ice spikes into the fog. After 5 min, the fog cleared, but the trolls were still standing. "Is that all you got, puny Dragons?"Cried a Troll, shattering the ice wall. Sabra and Aaron take off down the tunnel, the trolls in Hot Pursuit.


	25. Rescue

Chapter 25

Rescue!!

-to Luna's story-

When Luna reaches the Training field, Spyro and Cynder are training with Icelyn and Flare. Spyro launches a bolt of electricity at Flare, but Flare unleashes a huge flame from his mouth to negate the lightning. The result is a small explosion. Cynder unleashes a whirlwind at Icelyn, but Icelyn creates a giant ice Wall from the ground and blocks the whirlwind, negating it. Cynder lands and the ice wall retracts back into the ground. Luna lands outside the training field and walks up to them. Spyro is first to greet her. "Hey Luna!! What brings you out here?" Asked Spyro. "I just came to tell you we strengthened the portals around us. We got 2-3 weeks before the Dark Master can break through it." Explained Luna.

"Have Draco and Aaron returned yet? How is the Dragon that Daire brought back?" Asked Cynder curiously. No, they haven't returned yet! As for the Dragon, she is Dead. Daire told me that Aaron and Draco went to the Twil mountains to retrieve a shard to revive her." Explained Luna. Just after she said that, a flock of Wyverns came through the portal a ½ mile away. They were being chased by what looked like 10 Dragon skeletons. " What is goin on?" cried Spyro. "Well, first let's help the Wyverns." Said Luna, transforming into her twilight form and flying towards the wyverns. Flare's body enveloped in flames, Spyro chased after Luna and Cynder followed Spyro. Icelyn followed close behind Cynder.

One of the Skeletons was on top of the nearest wyvern. It squawked and tried to fly faster, but couldn't. Just when the Dragon was about to slash at the wyverns wing, Luna tackled it to the ground. She yelled to the wyverns: "Get to the temple! Go!!". The wyverns responded with sad blues and flew towards the temple. Just when she thought it was pinned, the Skeleton's bones became very hard. A spike emerged and just about impaled her. She leapt out of the way and the skeleton stood up, emerging it's wings. "Be careful! These Skeletons aren't normal skeletons. They are twilight Dragons. They are much harder to destroy." Cried Luna, creating her crystal armor. "Gotcha!!" everyone cried at once.

Cynder managed to tackle one to the ground, but it flung her 30 ft, making her hit a boulder. She slowly got up and transformed into her giant form. The skeleton created a crystal scythe and rushed her. She ran at it too. Spyro created fire on his front claws and slammed a skeleton to the ground with his claws. Flare Created his fire blades and slashed the air with the blades and created a star with the fire. He slammed his palm into the middle of the star and the star flew at the skeleton and binded him, making him fall to the ground. The skeleton easily broke the bind and got up just as Flare landed. The skeleton created 2 blades and rushed Flare. They both clashed in a flurry of blades. Icelyn created an ice blade and shield and slashed at the nearest skeleton. The Skeleton blocked it and they both landed.

Icelyn looked closely and saw a tiny glint of dark energy rotating in the dragon's stomach area."Tough guy huh? Take this!!" Said Icelyn, throwing her shield like a boomerang at the Dragon. But instead of slicing anything, the shield shattered. Icelyn took the chance and slammed the blade into the hollow stomach of the Dragon. The dragon screamed and the bones fell to the ground in a heap. "Guys!! Look for their weak spot!! It looks like a tiny glint of dark energy rotating." Cried Icelyn, rushing to fight another Skeleton Dragon. "Got it!!" said Everyone at once.

Flare found the weak spot on his enemy: it was also in the stomach. "it's time for you to go down." Cried Flare. Flare increased the flames intensity around his body and increased the temperature to a whopping 3500 degrees. "Fire Inferno!!" Cried Flare. The flames leapt off Flare's Body in a stream of fire and hit the Dragon like a ton of bricks. The Dragon screamed and then the bones fell into a heap, slightly singed. Flare fell to the ground, exhausted.

Cynder and the Dragon she was fighting both landed. She found the weak spot. It was in the Back. "Give up hope, Black dragon!! The end is near!!" the Dragon laughed. "Never!! The Dark Master will take over the world when he kills us. Which will be never." Cried Cynder, Opening her maw and unleashing a flame at the Skeleton. "Hah, is that all you go.." The Dragon skeleton cried out in agony. He looked down at his stomach to see 5 claws protruding from his so-called body. "How?"gasped the Dragon skeleton. "Tell your master he will die!!" Said Cynder, slashing at the weak spot and the bones falling into another pile. She went to help Daire.

Spyro shot ice shards at his Dragon, but he dodged all of them and shot crystals at Spyro. Spyro dodged them and landed on the ground. The skeleton landed as well and walked toward him. Spyro managed to see a faint energy swirling in the Dragon's chest. "Give it up, Purple whelpling!! You can't win. Not against my crystals." Laughed the Dragon maniacally. Spyro roared at the Dragon and then the skeleton tried to take another step, but Couldn't. "What happened?" queried the Skeleton, unable to move his legs. He glanced at Spyro, whose veins were throbbing on his muscles and had an angry look on his face. "Nobody calls me a purple whelpling!! Nobody!!" Cried Spyro, all of the elements surrounding him. The Dragon threw a rain of crystals at Spyro, but he flicked his tail and shattered the crystals with an earth flail.

Then Spyro held out his palm as all of the elements combined in his hand. " you will die now!!" Cried Spyro, releasing a ball of energy the size of a boulder at the skeleton. The energy slowly formed into an arrow with an ice tip and slammed into the Skeleton's invisible chest and the dragon screamed and fell into a pile of bones. Spyro returned to normal. The others finished off the other Skeletons. Luna cursed and said: "The Dark master will pay for this!! How dare he defile the grave of Twilight Dragons!! He Will PAY!!" cried Luna, a tear falling from her cheek. The Wyverns walk up to her and nudges her shoulder with it's beak. She jumps slightly and turns around to see a wyvern staring at her.


	26. Death of Red

Chapter 26

Death of Red

The wyvern looked Luna straight in the eye. Luna saw colors in her head that were similar to the colors of Draco in his twilight form. "You've seen Draco, Wyvern?" asked Luna Telepathically. The wyvern responded with bright colors signaling yes. "When did you see him?" asked Luna. " the wyvern sent an array of colors ranging from blacks to other various colors. "So, you were attacked by the spider creatures of the Twils and Draco saved you and sent you here to seek refuge?" queried Luna. The Wyvern signaled yes again. Daire, can you and Nuri escort the Wyverns to the temple? Cynder, Spyro and I will patrol the temple perimeter for any more enemies." Said Luna. Daire and Nuri nodded and walked toward the temple, the wyverns following closely. Luna, Cynder, and Spyro start to walk around the temple.

-switch to Dark master-

"Dante, What is taking so long? You know I hate to wait forever!!" Bellowed Malefor, swinging his claws and taking out 50 of his slave creatures. "I'm sorry, master!! They beat the Twilight Skeletons I possessed faster than I thought!! Don't worry!! We've almost broken the seal, but it will take a couple more days. They have spell casters as powerful as me. plus, some of the others went to the Twil mountains to retrieve some sort of shard. They were going to use it to revive a sorceress from that twilight village that was a pain to kill." Explained Dante, bowing before Malefor. "That's not good!! If you do not hurry, they will not be the only ones feeling pain and anguish!! Send Red to the mountain with 5,000 troops and tell him to retrieve that shard by any means necessary!! Tell him to Kill any that oppose him!!" Cried Malefor. "As you command, master!!" Said Dante, rising to his feet and flying to Red. Dante explains to Red what he must do. He laughs maniacally.

-switch to Draco's group-

"Aaron, where are you?" Called Draco on the comm crystal. "Uh, we're running from the trolls right now!! Are you out?" asked Aaron. Sabra sprayed some ice breath on the path they were running on and 2 minutes later, you could hear the trolls tumble to the ground. "Yeah, we're at our camp, but it does not look good right now!!" Said Draco over the comm system. Aaron cursed silently and said: "We're on our way!!" Said Aaron and shut off the crystal. They run through some more corridors and tunnels until they finally reach outside where Draco and sky are waiting. Aaron looks outward and gasps. An army of 5,000 warriors was marching towards their camp. Red was at the head of the group.

"Wait, how did they know where we would be?" Asked Sky. "Well, we can't let them live. This place is a sacred place. They must not know about it!" Cried Draco, placing the crystal in his bag and laying it up against a rock. "Aaron, place a shield around this area!! If they take this shard, it will triple the dark master's power!!" Said Draco, creating his crystal armor and a spiked blade. "Gotcha!!" Said Aaron, gathering energy in his palms and sending the energy outward, creating a dark shield. He put on his dark armor and creating a crystal sword. Sky focused her energy inward and cried: "Come Forth, Sauna!!" Sky's scales turned pitch black and her underside turned red. Her eyes turned red. "They will die by my claws." Sauna roared. Sabra covered herself in ice armor. "Let's get them!! Charge!!" Cried Draco, leading the Charge.

When the others had left and Sabra was about to take off, Aaron grabbed Sabra's arm. "Wait!! " Said Aaron, letting go of her arm. "What is it, Aaron?" Asked Sabra. He kneeled and took her palm. Sabra trembled her entire length. "Sabra, I… love you!!will you marry me when we return?" asked Aaron. Tears ran down her cheek as she announced: "Yes, Aaron!! I will!!" Sabra kissed Aaron on the lips and then they both ran towards the enemies.

Just before they were right in front of the enemies, Draco told them to stop. Red walked out about halfway and stopped, slamming his staff into the ground. "So, this is the Infamous Aaron who betrayed Malefor. Your courage is great, but you die this day, along with your friends!!" Cried Red, lightning emitting from his staff and one shooting straight at Aaron. Aaron raised up a crystal wall and diverting the lightning. "No, it is you who will die today!! Charge!!" Bellowed Aaron, charging forward with the others. Red cried for his troops to charge as well and they collided in a clash of steel.

Aaron slashed at 2 enemies in front of him, cutting both of them in half. His blade came down on 2 other enemies, slicing them down the middle. Sauna slashed at enemies with her claws and then cried: Shadow beam!! A beam of pure dark energy shot down the landscape, wiping out everything in it's path. Draco slammed his blade into the Head of a Dreadwing, pulled it out as the Dreadwing fell over and released the spikes from his blade, impaling several apes. He threw the rest of his blade like a spear at a flying Dreadwing straight through the heart. Draco created twin blades and came down on 2 apes. Sabra shot a beam of ice at a group of enemies, freezing them and landing on them, shattering them and then thrusting the blade on her tail through the stomach of a Giant Ape. The ape falls over dead.

A group of 5 giant apes surrounds Aaron as he forms a pose and cries: Light star Formation; 5 point death!! The Apes came at him, but he slashed at them so fast that in the span of 3 seconds, they were all dead. He holds up his left hand and cries: Draconis Maldime!! A beam of energy shot straight down the enemy line, exploding every few feet, killing hundreds. He looked up and saw a group of Dreadwings trying to bash the shield. "Sauna!!" Aaron cried, blocking a blow and roasting a group of enemies with his flame breath. "What?" cried Sauna, slicing a ape in half. "Stop the Dreadwings bashing the shield!!" Said Aaron. Sauna shot dark energy beams at the group of Dreadwings, killing them all. One ape managed to slice one of Aaron's wing membranes, which made Aaron howl. He sliced the ape in half, but soon found himself surrounded by a group of about 100 enemies, and with about 10-15 energy left in his body, he was weak against them. Just as the enemies were about to jump him, a earth bomb exploded in front of him, wiping out the front lines of enemies. He looked up to See Cynder and Spyro flying towards them.

"About time they made it…" Whispered Aaron. Cynder transformed and landed on a group of enemies, stabbing her claws through them. She then created a whirlwind so strong that it blew all the enemies around Aaron into other enemies. Spyro roasted a group with his flames and landed and swung his tail around, smashing 3 Apes into a boulder. Spyro landed behind Cynder. "About Time you got here!" Exclaimed Aaron. "Sorry!! We flew as fast as we could as soon as we could to here!!" Said Spyro. "Oh, looky, looky!! It's looks like more stupid dragons showed up to die!!" Crackled Red. "Wanna know someone else who is going to die? YOU!!" cried Aaron, unfurling his wings. "Cryada Neomra!!" Aaron cried as his fists turned into diamond hard Crystal.

But Before Aaron could do anything else, He heard the voice in his head again. "You will not resist me!!" Cried the voice. Aaron cried out, then his head drooped down as his eyes glowed red again. "Muhahahaha!!" cried Aaron. " Aaron, are you alright?" Asked Spyro. "None of your business, wretch!!" Cried Aaron, slamming his fist into Spyros' chest and sending him flying through a boulder. "You are not Aaron!! You are the Dark master!!" Cried Cynder. " Very perceptive, Traitor!!" Screamed Malefor. Cynder ran to Spyro, who was just getting up. "Master!! What are you doing here?" Asked Red. "I no longer have any need for a useless slave!! Time for you to Die!!" Cried Malefor, reabsorbing the fists and creating 2 Dark Daggers. " No Master!! I was just about to kill them!! Don't ki….." Stammered Red as one blade went through his chest and one into his head. Red toppled to the ground, Dead.

He turned to Draco, who was fighting a giant ape. " Time for him to die!!" Said Malefor, creating a dark Spear. "Draco!! No!!" Cried Cynder. "Die!!" Cried Malefor, forcing Aaron's body to throw the Spear. Draco slayed the Ape and then saw the Spear coming at him. He ducked, but just before the spear was about to hit him, Cynder Dove in front of him and the spear went straight through her stomach and out her back. She fell to the ground, blood oozing out of her mouth.


End file.
